He's My Son
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Harry finds out Snape is his father, but Snape doesn't want him and his friends leave him. Harry tries to end it all with suicide, but is saved at the last minute by a woman who becomes his adoptive mother. He goes to Durmstrang and makes new friends, but when he returns for the Tri-Wizard tournament all new problems arise from old faces. Slash, HPxVK, SSxOC.
1. Taken

_**So I had to rewrite this a few times, but I hope I have a good one this time because this was the only thing that I could actually make sense from.**_

_**This is probably my second Snape as Harry's father fic, so hopefully it's as good as the last one. There is slash in this, so no flames if you don't like Slash then please go waste your time somewhere else. Now here's the summary, I apologize if it's different from the one under the link:**_

_**Harry finds out Snape is his real father, but Snape doesn't want him and then Harry's friends desert him. Harry tries to commit suicide, but is saved at the last minute by a woman who becomes his adoptive mother. He goes to Durmstrang and makes new friends, and then returns a year later for the Tri-Wizard tournament but is greeted by more problems.**_

_**Warnings other than slash: lemons, mentions of abuse, some violence, light bashing of Dumbledore, heavy bashing of Ginny, and some others but some may be forgiven.**_

_**Pairings: SSxLE (past), HPxVK, DMxCW, HGxRW, NLxLL, SSxOC, RLxSB**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, 9:37 p.m.:_

"I have to end this…" Harry Potter sat down in the middle of the girl's bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle. His face was blotchy red with tear-streaked cheeks, his eyes were puffy from crying, and his fists were clenched together hard, but one contained his wand.

He had been in the bathroom for nearly two hours already, and it was past dinner but he didn't care. He hadn't eaten a thing all day; he didn't have the appetite anymore. Just the other day he'd found out some accidental news, but the same news that would be considered good news, turned out to be the worst news ever once it got around the school.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Potter!" Harry was walking on his way to Quidditch practice when he was cornered by a gang of Slytherins he didn't recognize, probably sixth years. "Is it true? C'mon tell us is it?"_

"_Is what true?" he tried to pretend he didn't know._

"_Is it true you're Snape's son?" he froze when they said that. "Hah it is! His face is turning red!"_

"_Leave me alone." Harry tried to walk away but one of them grabbed his arm._

"_Hey what's the rush? It's not like anyone's going to help you anyway." they shoved him down into the wall and one of the bigger boys took his Nimbus breaking it in half. Throwing the pieces down at him he felt one hit his right cheek, and they just laughed. "It's a good thing Snape doesn't want you, you're not worthy of being his son." they spat at him, and then left._

'_Like I don't already know that.' Harry tried to repair his Nimbus but it was cracked bad, he would have to send it in but after he walked to the pitch trying to grab a new broom Oliver Wood came up to him._

"_Harry…I'm sorry but I have to cut you from the team." Harry stared at him._

"_Wha…why? Is it because of my broom I can borrow one…"_

"_No Harry, look I don't want to do this but…the rest of the team wants you off. They've all threatened to turn in their brooms and no one else will audition as long as you're still on."_

"_Is this because of Snape?" he knew it was._

"_I think so, but Harry personally I don't see anything wrong. If it were up to me I would keep you, you're the best seeker we've had in a while. I just…look I'll try talking to them but…"_

"_No." Harry shook his head. "No, don't bother. Thanks Wood, but I know when I'm not wanted." he threw down the pieces of his broom and ran back into the castle. After he reached the Gryffindor Common room he received multiple nasty stares but ignored them and went up to his own dorm. _

_This was how it had been since yesterday; everyone who he thought were his friends now hated him because of some stupid incident in potions. They were making familial blood potions, a potion that could tell a child who their blood parents were, and when Harry finished his and tested it the potion said that his parents were Severus Snape and Lily Potter. Snape saw the results, and he had him test his blood in his own potion getting the same results. _

_After class ended Snape belittled and degraded Harry by saying he wouldn't ever want James Potter's son as his own. He didn't care what the potion said he just wouldn't believe it, and called Harry a loser and a pathetic whelp eager for attention. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all did the same thing, they told Harry they couldn't be friends with the son of a death eater, as if he'd known all along and hid it from them. Harry tried reasoning with him but all of Gryffindor, even the twins and Neville, turned on him._

_No one wanted him anymore, no one cared anymore and no one ever would again._

_End Flashback._

"I can't go on like this anymore." Harry let the memory play in his head several more times before he finally held the tip of his wand to his left wrist and muttered the cutting curse. The cut was quick and simple, and it began to bleed.

'I thought you all loved me, but I was wrong.' he thought as the blood loss began to make him dizzy and weak. His body began to feel cold, and he fell back onto the floor waiting for death to come.

"NO!" he heard a crack, and then a voice. "No, no no no Harry stay with me now. Stay with me!" his vision was blurred but he couldn't see who it was leaning over him, just long red hair and a blurred face. "Just enough time, don't worry honey I'll help you."

"No…" he moaned but his wrist was quickly wrapped up and his body was lifted.

"Rest now honey, I won't let anyone hurt you again." and they vanished with a crack before Harry finally lost consciousness.

_The next day at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office:_

Albus Dumbledore was in a terrible disposition, he was pacing his office trying to think of where everything had gone wrong so fast in mere days. Harry Potter wasn't in the school, he was nowhere to be seen, but thanks to a certain lonely ghost girl who discovered a lot of blood on her bathroom floor Dumbledore could only guess what happened to the boy. The blood was his but without a body there was no telling where he was or what could've happened.

"Albus, they're here." Dumbledore had asked Minerva to fetch the remaining Weasley children and Hermione Granger for a small talk. With the way the old man was feeling though, there wasn't going to be any small talk. He would speak to Severus later on.

"Good." she let them through the door, and closed it after walking in.

"You asked for us sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." his twinkling blue eyes lost their twinkle as his expression turned from pondering to anger at the ones before him. "I cannot express how deeply disappointed I am in all of you, and the entire house of Gryffindor."

"Sir?"

"Harry Potter did you all great favors, and you abandoned him when he needed you." his voice went rough. "Do you have any idea what the severity of your words did to him?"

"Severity? What he couldn't take a little criticism?" Ronald Weasley rolled his eyes. "We only spoke the truth sir, we can't be friends with a death eater's son."

"He could turn dark for all we know." Hermione agreed with him.

"Is that so? Do you think he would if you'd stuck by him? Or after he saved young Ginny's life in the chamber and yours from that troll Ms. Granger? Or better yet what about all the times he helped your family get your supplies when your parents were low on money Misters and Miss Weasley?" all of them went quiet.

"Albus…while I understand your anger, you too have some blame in this." Minerva spoke up.

"Yes I do, and I don't deny it either. I just wish I had said something sooner than later."

"What do you mean?" the twins asked him.

"Albus…" the door opened behind the teens, and inside stepped Severus. "You asked for me."

"Yes I did, and where have you been?"

"I was looking for Potter, yet he's nowhere to be found. Have you seen him?" Severus looked worried.

"After what you said to him? Do you…never mind." the old man stood and turned his back. "Truth of the matter is, I knew Harry was your son Severus." he heard a gasp.

"You knew?" Severus was horrified from the sound of his voice. "You knew all this time?!"

"Yes, reasons were my own but now I regret them." He turned back around. "That will come later, do any of you realize what you've done to the boy?" no one said a word. "Then answer me this, do you know what Moaning Myrtle told me early this morning?"

"No." the twins answered.

"She found blood on the floor of her bathroom, and a lot of it." all their eyes widened, but Minerva closed hers in sorrow. "We tested it, and it's Harry's. With that much blood I can assume that he tried to commit suicide, Poppy agrees with me."

"Blood…" Severus whispered.

"Tried to, that means he's alive right?" Miss Weasley asked.

"We don't know." Minerva answered. "We've looked all over the castle and we haven't found Potter. It would seem that he's missing, or he's been taken."

"Either way all of you are going to be punished for facilitating an attempted suicide which is a punishable offense in this school. If it were suicide itself you would all be likely expelled, but seeing as we can't find Harry I have punishments lined up. All of you are on house arrest in the school for the remainder of the term and longer if necessary; this means no more trips to Hogsmeade, no more Quidditch, and no special privileges from any professors. This will remain so until we find out what happened to Harry, but I wouldn't hope to have it reversed. I have written to your parents, and they will have a word with you later."

"But sir…" Ronald Weasley had hopes of joining the team, as did Ginny Weasley but that was gone. The entire house of Gryffindor would have to suffice as well, but this group was the main culprit.

"No buts Mr. Weasley, naturally I don't give very severe punishments but in this case I am. You all may go, I will call you back when your parents arrive." the twins looked sorrowful, but the others looked ready to argue until Minerva escorted them out.

"You knew all along…and you never told me." Severus looked raving mad.

"Severus, at the time you were in no condition to raise a child and you were torn with grief over Lily. I had thought Harry would be better off with the Dursleys, and until now I thought nothing of it." for Harry to try and die like that, he must've been miserable with the Dursleys. Albus hadn't checked on him in a while, but he thought Petunia would be good to Harry to make up for losing Lily. Obviously he was wrong.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes, when he was older. I imagine he would've been horrified with the news, but he would've wanted a family. Until you…" he faced Severus.

"Until I screwed up." Severus dropped to his knees. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, like I just said. I will keep looking and if I have to get the Ministry involved I will. Hopefully wherever he is he's in no danger."

"I need to find him…"

"You're going nowhere Severus; I don't think you'll be any use to him now. You may feel upset, and remorseful, but you of all people should know better. I'm not going to fire you, but I'm putting you on probation for the rest of the year." Severus didn't argue, he just let some tears fall.

"Will you…will you tell me if…"

"I will, but you had best let me handle this." Severus nodded. "I suggest you go back to your rooms and calm down, take the rest of the day off, think about what you did."

"Yes." the potions master slowly got up but shook a little as he walked out the door. Severus was a wreck, but he wasn't going to kill himself off he would try and find Harry. Albus was at a loss, he had caused Harry's misery by keeping the poor child from his father, and now Harry was missing and no one knew where he was.

'I hope you're safe my boy, I'm so sorry for all this.' he would make it up to Harry somehow, but if Harry ever found out the truth he would be the last person he'd want to see or trust.

_Prewett Castle, in Paris, France:_

"Is the boy alright?" a young woman was speaking to the portrait of her great uncle, the former owner of the castle she lived in.

"He's recovering nicely, he's been given blood-replenishing and nutrition potions. Healer Montague says he should wake any day now."

"And how long has he been out?"

"Three days, he might be out for another but he's very lucky I found him in time." the woman had long red hair and dark jeweled blue eyes along with peach skin. The man she spoke too was the same but with a tan and darker hair. "Uncle, he can't return there."

"I agree…which is why you must pay a visit to his relatives."

"I intend to." she glared darkly. "I already have all the paperwork together, all I need is their signatures." she held up some adoption forms, already approved by the European Ministry and legally binding.

"You have done well Charlotte, you were blessed with your gift and you have used it well. Do you also have the transfer forms?"

"I do, they don't require Dumbledore's signature. Seeing as Harry was placed in an unfit home, everything here is legal."

"He will attend Durmstrang, and he has more than half a year left."

"I know, but the headmaster is a friend and he's already assured me there are a few spots left. Now I'm going to portkey back to Little Whinging, if he wakes please don't scare him." He had another portrait in the room where Harry was, but he wouldn't barge in unless needed.

"You have my word, there's a reason you're my favorite great niece." Charlotte smiled.

"And there's a reason you're my favorite uncle, Great Uncle Ignatius." she took out golden comb with rubies engraved on the side, a gift and heirloom of her aunt's. It port-keyed her straight to Privet Drive, and lucky for her it was close to the evening. She had on muggle clothing, and as she approached house number four she knocked on the door, and moments later a woman answered.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Dursley, Serenity Prewett." Charlotte used her mother's name; she held out her hand but Petunia only stared.

"Who are you?"

"I just told you my name, and I would like to speak with you and your husband about Harold Potter." the woman's face turned into horror.

"You're one of those freaks!"

"Freaks, hmm. Mrs. Dursley, do you wish to cause a scene in front of the neighbors?" Charlotte looked around. "I wouldn't." she had her hand on her wand and showed the hilt. Petunia let her inside and right in the den was her oaf of a husband, but the boy was nowhere in sight.

"Pet who is this?" he glared at Charlotte.

"She's here about the freak." Charlotte's smile faded, and she used her wand to lock the door.

"I would watch your tongue if I were you, wouldn't want to piss off a witch." she pulled out the forms. "Now…all I need you both to do is sign these papers, and I'll be gone."

"What are they?" Petunia took them.

"They're adoption papers Vernon, she wants the freak." the man stood up.

"You want the freak eh? What's in it for us?" she pulled out her wand and pointed it at them.

"Freak…if I hear that word one more time I would curse your tongue to swell up like a golf ball each time you mumble or even think of an insult. Sign the papers granting custody of Harold James Potter to me, and you won't see me or him again."

"And why should we?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"Because if you don't I'll report your neglect and abuse of the boy to the authorities, I have his words on tape, and I have evidence proving the abuse."

"You're lying." Vernon Dursley was as ugly as he was dumb.

"Try me." Charlotte stared him down. "And I will require you to keep silent on this." with that said Charlotte pulled out a pen. "Now sign, or else." she handed Petunia the pen.

"Vernon…just let her have him. He's no good to us." she signed the line on the first form, and the next on the transfer papers. Vernon signed too, and thrust the papers back into Charlotte's hand. The signatures lit up, and it was legal.

"Good, oh and…if I were you I would be leaving town for a while." she produced a brief case from inside her jacket and popped it open. Inside laid rows of British pounds, up to maybe 100,000. Vernon and Petunia's eyes bulged at the sight.

"You…" she dropped the case.

"Remember, silent oh and this house by the way…horrid taste. Good day muggles." she left the house and port-keyed with the comb back to Prewett castle.

"How did it go?" Ignatius greeted her in the grand living room.

"Better than I thought, didn't put up much of a fight. Once I take these to the Ministry everything will be in place."

"Good, because the boy is awake." Charlotte didn't need more, so she rushed off to Harry's room. He was sitting up, completely pale and clearly frightened, but when he saw Charlotte he seemed a little relieved.

"W-Who are you…where am I?" she held up her hands.

"Calm down honey, I won't hurt you. I saved you in that bathroom."

"Saved me…I didn't want to be saved."

"Harry, I understand how scared you are. You're here in Prewett Castle, in Paris." Harry stared at her. "Look, I know what happened to you and you won't have to go back to Hogwarts. You're in my protection now."

"Protection…but how…?" Charlotte slowly approached him.

"It's simple Harry, you're now my son."

_**Okay this is a start, but I won't guarantee all chapters will be this long but they won't be super short either. **_

_**Next chapter explains more about who Charlotte is and why she saved Harry and how she knew when to save him. This will have only mentions of abuse, no details. Basically right now Charlotte has adopted Harry and everything she's done is legal so she won't be arrested in the future.**_

_**Sirius and Remus will appear later on, but we'll also see more on Sirius being freed from his false crimes. Either way all that will come out later. Now here's a quick question, can you guess who Charlotte is related to? **_

_**Also I had to go back and edit a small piece in here, but you probably won't notice unless you read very carefully.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Family

_**Well it certainly surprised me when I got the reviews and so many favorite savings. I honestly didn't expect that so thanks for the support so far. **_

_**Alright, this has more insight on Harry becoming Charlotte's son, more on who she is and her heritage. Harry is going to try and adjust to his new life, and towards the end you'll see a part where the Ministry discovers Harry's adoption papers but will they see who Harry's new guardian is?**_

_**Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Harry is thirteen in this one, so this is during sometime in this third year. Also I did put up Hogsmeade privileges taken away from the Weasleys and Hermione, but Dumbledore said that they have been banned for a long period, maybe longer than the rest of the year. Sorry about the confusion, hope this clears it up.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Son…what do you mean I'm now your son?" Harry was scared out of his mind; this woman just told him he was her son. She had him in a castle, in Paris…and she was looking at him with loving eyes, something he'd never actually had or seen except from Molly Weasley.

"I've adopted you Harry, so you don't have to worry about going back to those horrid muggle relatives of yours." she sat down at the end of the bed.

"But…but how? Dumbledore he…"

"Blood wards are nothing Harry." she spoke as if knowing what he would say. "Blood wards only work if the relative of a wizard cares and protects the wizard like their own child. I was able to find your home because the wards were weakened due to the abuse you suffered."

"A…Abuse no I wasn't abused." he denied it.

"Honey you can't lie to me it's useless. Women like me can easily know and see the truth if you don't tell it. I know you're scared, but if you will calm down and let me explain why I've brought you here and adopted you I think you might understand more." she was calm around him, but why? Harry needed answers, and she was going to give him some.

"Okay…who are you?"

"Well to start off, my name is Charlotte, Charlotte Sophia Prewett. I have lived here in Paris most of my life, since I was eleven at least, I am twenty-five years old, and I'm a Seer."

"A seer?" she looked at him odd.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a seer is?"

"Someone who can see the future…"

"Well that's a small way of putting it but yes, although as far as my seer goes, I can see what happens in the present and the future. Past…oh Merlin that gives me a migraine if I try." she rolled her eyes. "That's how I was able to find and see you, I knew what would happen but if I had arrived any later you would've been gone."

"I wanted to be."

"Harry…killing yourself wasn't the answer. I don't think your mum and dad would've wanted that."

"My dad hates me, he hates me!"

"Whoa now Harry I'm not talking about Snape, I meant James Potter, the man who loved and died for you that night Voldemort came." Harry started to calm down a bit. "Listen Harry, I adopted you because I knew, or I saw that you would learn Snape was your real father and I saw you wanting to die but I couldn't let it happen. I saw your future, but I can't tell you everything though you will be happy."

"Happy? How can I be happy when the man who's supposed to be my father hates my living guts, and the people I thought were my friends abandoned me all because I'm his son?"

"Harry you aren't going back there, I've already arranged for you to attend another school." Harry stared at her.

"You…you what?"

"Unless you wish to return to Hogwarts, I've already made preparations for you to transfer to the Durmstrang Institute." A new school?

"I don't understand..."

"You won't have to go until next Monday and today is Wednesday so you have a couple of days to think on this. I don't want you to get hurt again, believe it or not I care for you."

"But why? Why would you choose to help me, you don't even know me?" Charlotte sighed. She scooted a little closer to Harry and made direct eye contact.

"I had to get you away from Dumbledore, and truthfully Harry I know a lot about you. Your parents Lily and James were good people, but Dumbledore…he can't be trusted."

"He put me with the Dursleys…"

"Against your parents' will, Harry your mum didn't want you to go to Petunia she knew the woman wouldn't want you. Your dad…James he was very adamant about putting you with a proper family, but I know that he wouldn't have cared if he'd lived that you weren't his son." now she wasn't making much sense.

"How can you say that? Did he tell you that?"

"Well no, but that reminds me I have some things from your vault I think you might want." she pulled out her wand and summoned a black ornate box decorated with a silver dragon around the top. "I got these when I was in London, before I came to get you." she held it out to him.

"What…what is it?" he slowly reached out to touch it.

"Something James Potter left behind for you, the goblins wouldn't tell me and only you can open it."

"How did you get into my vault?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key, an exact duplicate of his.

"It was left to me, but I could only access it if I had adopted you. I can't take the money all that belongs to you, and if I had I would've been arrested. Anyway…go on and open the box." she waited, but Harry pushed the box away.

"I can't…why are you doing this for me?"

"Harry…"

"NO! Why are you helping me? I'm nothing, I'm a freak, I have no family and no friends! Why would you adopt someone like me? Is it because I'm the boy who lived? Is it because of my family's money? Why would you help a freak like me?"

"Enough!" Charlotte's voice went sharp. "Harry, you are not a freak. You're not a burden either; I don't ever want you to say those words again. I saved you because I care about you."

"You don't know me!"

"Actually I do…Harry…I know how you feel but those feelings will fade. I too am an orphan, my parents died in the first war probably before yours. I was treated differently by people who were supposed to be my family, because of my seer powers. I wouldn't call it abuse, but even the woman who said she was my mother treated me differently than her own children. I felt like a freak once myself, but I'm not and neither are you."

"But how did you know about me?"

"At first I didn't, but my Uncle Ignatius did." she went over to the wall and tapped on an empty portrait. "Uncle…" a man appeared, a man with curly red hair and dark eyes. "Harry, this is my Great Uncle Ignatius Prewett, he took me in after I ran away."

"Hello lad." the man's voice was deep and rough, but kind.

"H-Hello…"

"Potter, you may not know me but I knew your grandfather Charlus Potter. We were good friends, and I was quite close to your father as well. When he and your mother went into hiding we lost touch, but before he died he sent me a letter. The same letter he gave me, I had placed inside that box in front of you. There is also a letter to you in there, and I fear you might be shocked at what it says. It will help you understand more of why Charlotte brought you here."

"I…" Harry didn't know what to do, these two people were quite strange to him but instead of protesting more he pulled the box back to him and opened it slowly. Inside laid two envelopes both containing the Potter family seal, both from James and in a small silk pouch Harry pulled out the Potter Family Ring. It was made of pure gold and rubies with the crest inside; Harry held it up, and showed it to Charlotte and Ignatius.

"Your father's ring, passed down to every firstborn in the family. It was placed in the box, symbolizing that you are the heir to the family so no one else could try and take it. The box is protected with James' magic, and since you are James' heir the ring is legally and officially yours."

"Basically dear, you're Lord Potter now, or you have been since James died." Harry held the ring in his hand, staring at it in his palm. He took out the first letter to Ignatius, and read it over.

_Ignatius,_

_Let me start off by saying thank you for all your help towards my family, my father was very grateful to you as am I and we will forever be. Lily and I are happy that you did us great favors, but as it comes close I couldn't bear myself to bring her the news._

_As you predicted, Voldemort will be coming for us soon. I can feel it in my magic, and though I would fight to the death for my family I fear that Harry will have too much to bear. He's only a child, and he'll still be one when the war returns. I don't want him to feel so alone, he will need help and I wouldn't trust anyone better than you and your family to give him what he needs._

_You said that Dumbledore will take Harry to the Dursleys after our death that Sirius will be taken to Azkaban and Harry will be betrayed. Please don't let that happen to him, he doesn't deserve so much pain and I would turn in my grave if my son is hurt. _

_I know about your great niece Charlotte, you said that she too has the gift but her father trusted her to his sister. I don't know how but before my father died he said that Harry would have a family one day, one who would love and protect him as we would. I should guess it was a vision you had, but he wouldn't tell me the details._

_If you can find it in your heart to protect my son, then Lily and I will be forever grateful as will my father. Dumbledore…he is a great wizard but he doesn't know Petunia and he will be blind by his work 'for the greater good'. He'll hurt Harry and I beg you to make sure that if he does then please, please look after him._

_Goodbye my dear friend._

_James Potter_

"He…you're a seer too?" James had asked Ignatius to look after and protect him, he knew they would die yet he tried to have Harry safe.

"Yes, that's how I knew Charlotte was one as well. Seers are born with special marks after birth, but it fades within a year after. I wanted to come for you as soon as I heard the news of James and Lily's deaths, but I had fallen ill and I couldn't travel plus Dumbledore had the entire Ministry behind him so my chances of getting you were slim."

"But how did she…?" Harry turned to Charlotte.

"I ran away from the family I stayed with when I was eleven, Uncle Ignatius helped me. I wrote to him telling him about the visions and my magic getting out of hand, and so he arranged for me to come here. I gained control of my visions, and I attended Beauxbatons where most seers are found, next to Veela of course." she giggled at that.

"Oh…" that made some sense.

"Do you want to read your father's letter to you?" Ignatius asked him.

"Yes." Harry wanted to see what James had to say, but based on the letter to Ignatius, he wasn't sure what to think. He slowly opened the letter, but as he read it his eyes watered up.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you've gotten this letter then your mum and I are gone. I know you probably read the letter from me to Ignatius, and you know that he's a seer as is his great niece Charlotte. I hope you're not too old when you read this, because there is something I want you to know._

_Harry I know that biologically you aren't my son, but I don't care about that. Your mum…she had a one-time thing with Snape and it was during a separation we had. She told me all about it, but she didn't keep it from me and we both knew it was a likely chance that you were Snape's. I didn't care either way, I loved you in her womb and I loved you when you were born._

_When I first held you in my arms I never felt happier, but I knew that one day we would have to tell you the truth but when Ignatius told me that your mum and I were going to die I had to write this letter. I made you my heir because I knew you would need money to get through the years, and regardless of blood you are my son. We were going to tell you and Snape the truth one day, but I doubt he knows and if he does…I hope he doesn't blame you._

_I love you very much Harry and I always will even if I'm not with you. Lily did tell Dumbledore about the affair, but I don't fully trust the man so I hope this letter doesn't find you too late. If you've been hurt then please understand I never wanted you to go to the Dursleys and neither did Lily, we both wanted you to be happy and I beg Merlin you are. _

_Ignatius promised me that he would do what had to be done to protect my heir. Hopefully by now he has and you will have the family you deserve. I never wanted you to be a target and I didn't want your mind clouded through fame and press. You don't have to do what's best for others Harry, you only have to do what's best for you. I want you happy and safe, but one day you will have to face Voldemort but hopefully by then you'll have some help. If Snape doesn't acknowledge you as his son then he is a bastard, at least that's what I think._

_Snape and I never got along in school Harry, we were enemies as you would call it and he was best friends with Lily. The rivalry between the Slytherins and Gryffindor may have driven them apart, but thanks to me bullying him they stopped in their fifth year. I think he had a thing for Lily and I used it against him, yes we were stupid kids back then._

_Either way I love you Harry, you are my son no matter what, blood or no blood. If I had lived I would've raised you to be a good wizard, but I would've made sure you were happy. My friends Sirius and Remus, I hope one day they can tell you about me and Lily, but nothing bad unless you ask. _

_Lily and I will always be with you son, take good care of yourself and please be happy. _

_Love,_

_James Potter aka Dad_

Harry cried as he finished the letter, he almost couldn't believe it. James knew he was Snape's son but he loved him anyway. James would've loved him as his own, and Snape hated him as his own, it was almost enough to shatter Harry's heart to pieces.

"Harry…" Charlotte touched his arm, and he leaned into her. Her arms gently went around him and she rocked him gently as he cried. "Shh, it's alright."

"I…" Harry sat up and wiped his face. "I wish he had lived…he would've loved me."

"Yes he would've, but that's why he asked me to look after you Harry. While I am now a portrait Charlotte saw you being abused and she has been working to adopt you for a year now."

"I wanted to adopt you when you first began, but something came up and I was delayed. I've been working with the French Ministry on the case, and they approved of me adopting you." Charlotte stroked his hair. "Harry, I want to help you. You don't have to call me Mum or anything but I want you to understand that I am here to give you a new start."

"I know." Harry thought for a moment, this could really be something new for him. He had a start to have a family; this woman had gone to great lengths to save him. He wasn't sure if he could call her his mum, but he could try and get along with her.

"You do?"

"I want to begin again. I can't go back to Hogwarts; I don't want to see those people again. Dumbledore knew Snape was my dad and he put me in that hellhole."

"So you want to attend Durmstrang?" Harry nodded.

"I want to start over, I want a new life." he was doing this for him, he had a chance and he was going to take it. Snape could go to hell with the others, he didn't care anymore.

"Alright then I'll write to the headmaster, and I'll take you there this weekend. Right now you have to rest, and…"

"Wait…" Harry stopped her when a realization hit him. "You said your name is Prewett, are you by any chance related to Molly Weasley?" Charlotte frowned.

"Yes, I am." she sighed. "Gideon Prewett was my father, he and my uncle Fabian died in the first war as you probably know, and she took me in when I was two."

"So then…" Harry could immediately see the resemblance.

"Molly Weasley is my aunt, but I haven't spoken to her since I left and frankly I don't think she ever really cared."

"What do you mean?"

"Well not only was she so busy with her own children but after my father died she was distant with me. Granted I didn't learn the truth until I was ten, but when I overheard her talking to Dumbledore about sending me away I had enough and left." that shocked Harry, Molly loved children to no end yet she would treat her only niece differently?

"Were you close to any of them?"

"I was with Bill and Charlie, Percy not so much and the twins were still in nappies when I left. Ronald and Ginevra, right now I can say I'm glad I never met them." she frowned. "But…while I miss my cousins I don't regret leaving. I did what I had to do, and I want you to do the same."

"I am."

"Good, now no need to start anything today. I want you to rest while I prepare dinner, and if you get lonely I have Hedwig."

"You do?" Charlotte nodded and whistled loudly, and moments later Hedwig flew into the room. Hedwig hooted happily when she saw Harry, and he stroked her feathers.

"Alright, you get comfortable honey and I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Oh wait...how did you get into Hogwarts?"

"Well...Seers also can disapparate into any place they wish. I can't really explain it, but us Seers are mysterious beings."

"Yeah...definitely mysterious." Harry laughed a little. Charlotte did too, and she smiled before leaving the room. Harry laid down on his bed and noticed that his left wrist was bandaged up from the cuts. While he was still a bit confused on all that happened, part of him felt that this new home and life was going to be good for him.

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's office:_

Dumbledore didn't know what to do, for the first time in his many years he was at a loss. Harry had been gone for four days, no one knew where he was or even if he was alive. The Ministry tried tracking the trace on his magic but it had come to a dead end which was strange. He was worrying more and more for Harry, he only hoped that he would hear some news and soon.

After he had written to the Weasleys and Grangers Arthur and Molly were extremely furious with their children. They couldn't believe what happened to Harry and all Dumbledore got from the howlers they sent was that the children were on restriction all summer long and to hope Harry was alive or they'd have worse punishments. The Grangers were the same, they even threatened to put Hermione back in muggle school if anything else went wrong.

Severus had been looking high and low for Harry too, but like everyone else his searches came up empty. He spent half the time looking for ways to track Harry but nothing worked. Dumbledore felt horrible too on all this, he only hoped that Harry would forgive him even if it took years.

"Albus." Minerva came in with Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt behind her.

"Cornelius, have you found Harry?"

"I'm afraid not Albus, but you aren't going to believe what was just found in the records." He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "Potter has a new guardian, but we can't tell who it is." he showed the parchment to Dumbledore, and while the Dursleys were no longer Harry's guardians his new guardian's name was clouded over.

"Can you find out where he is?"

"That's another issue, his trace has vanished we can't find him. This has never happened before, but we will be looking into it. The Dursleys signed over custody of the boy, but they have vanished from their home."

"They had a 'For Sale' sign up." Kingsley said. "Mrs. Figg their neighbor said they left yesterday and the house is empty." now Dumbledore was shocked, whoever had Harry didn't want him to be found. He could be anywhere in the world and no one knew where.

"We have checked though Dumbledore, he is alive and recovering but we won't be able to trace his magic. We'll do what we can but as of right now our leads will be slow."

"Do what you can Cornelius, we can't give up hope." Fudge and Kingsley left moments later and Minerva looked at Dumbledore with worry.

"Do you think he's alright Albus?"

"I don't know Minerva, I don't know." he prayed Harry was, but only them would tell if they ever saw the boy again.

_**Okay does it make a little more sense now? Charlotte is Molly Weasley's niece and now Harry's mother, James knew Harry wasn't his and loved him, and now the Ministry can't find Harry. Looks like he's safe for the time being, and he has a new shot at life.**_

_**Next chapter will have Harry going to see his new headmaster, and he's going to meet Viktor Krum. Also more on him bonding with Charlotte, gives them a new start together. Can't say how long the chapter will be, but it won't be short.**_

_**Also please say a prayer for AnnaBoleyna1536, her grandmother passed away the other night and her family is dealing with the loss as best they can. Thank you for that.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. School Visit

_**Well I'm still very glad the fic is doing well so far, sorry if you've noticed a few changes I have a tendency to forget some things. Hope I cleared up a little confusion and hopefully there won't be anymore. **_

_**Also thank you for wishing AnnaBoleyna1536 the best, she's still taking it hard but I know she'll get through it with some support.**_

_**Now this chapter has Harry starting off with his new life, with a visit to his new school and new headmaster. I will say now, it's not Igor Karkaroff I don't like him so I made up a character. Harry will meet a new face or two, and then it'll go to where he and Charlotte have a little talk. **_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days later:_

"Harry, Harry are you awake?" Harry woke up to knocking on his bedroom door, another bedroom other than the one Charlotte picked out for him the day before. She let him choose a room, and he chose one with a balcony that got a great view of the grounds and the gardens, plus a good breeze from the cool air. Hedwig had a nice spot near the window, where she could fly out whenever she wanted, and the room was bigger than the last one Harry had been in.

"I'm up." Harry sat up in his bed and grabbed his new glasses, they were rectangular shaped but with a clearer color and silver. Charlotte bought them since his old ones were nearly worn but she said to keep them as spares.

"Alright then pull on your robe and get downstairs breakfast is almost done." he heard her leave down the hall, and he smelled pancakes.

"Hoot!" Hedwig greeted him good morning, and after he stroked her feathers he opened the window so she could go out for a morning fly. Grabbing his bathrobe he walked from his room towards the kitchen, which was actually close since his and Charlotte's rooms were only on the second floor and the kitchen was just downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie, take a seat." she was fixing up some new cakes, and the table was set for two. A black horned owl, a mean looking bird, was sitting on a stand staring at him with large brown eyes; he was Charlotte's owl and his name was Wingers.

"He doesn't like me does he?"

"No he's just curious, I know he looks mean but he's really a dove." she stroked his feathers and gave Harry a plate of four pancakes. "Blueberries or strawberries?"

"Both." she passed him two small bowls of fruit. Harry liked blueberries and strawberries with his cakes, and she liked bananas and strawberries plus butter-flavored syrup. Charlotte could cook, she had learned from her aunt but it didn't change much between them.

"Now dig in, and don't forget we're going to meet with your new headmaster today."

"Yeah…umm…" Harry loved the taste of the food; it was only a few days ago Charlotte scared the bloody hell out of him with her adoption story and now here they were two days later eating breakfast as mother and son. Harry didn't know if he should call her mum or not, but she took him in and pretty much saved him; not to mention the clothes she gave him and the room.

"Glad to hear those noises." she laughed as he ate the food, and gave a piece to Wingers.

"Hey um…Charlotte there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do I need to change my last name?"

"Only if you want, but Harry I have to warn you that if word gets out that Harry Potter is attending Durmstrang you never know what may happen." she did have a point, even if she did everything legally people could still come for him.

"Do I have to change my full name?" she shook her head.

"Unless you want to, all you have to do is fill out the form and the Ministry will make it official. I know you want to keep your parents' last name, but if it's to keep you safe then you need to think on it."

"No." he said. "I want to, I can't go back there and I don't want to be reminded of what happened."

"Harry are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll get the forms ready so you can fill out what name you want." she summoned the forms, and Harry read it over. It stated that while he was under the guardianship of Charlotte Prewett, he could opt to change his name or keep it. He took out the quill, and signed down his old name, and then put down his new name.

_Harrison Charlus Prewett _

"Here." he handed them back to Charlotte. She put them in an envelope, tied it to Wingers' leg, and he flew off out the open window. Hedwig appeared later, and Harry fed her a blueberry.

"Harrison Prewett sounds good to me. Now I'm going to shower and if you want…"

"I will." he wanted to look nice for his new headmaster; perhaps this one could be better than Dumbledore.

"Now Harry I'll tell you now the headmaster is an old friend of Uncle Ignatius, and you won't have to worry about prejudice here. Many of the boys are half-blood, but purebloods don't act all high and mighty unless you meet the grandparents. Sadly though muggleborns aren't allowed, but that's how it's always been."

"What's the school like?"

"Well you'll have your own room, and a schedule as most but you won't be sharing with anyone. It's big too, not quite as big as Hogwarts but it's very secretive. You'll also have to get used to wearing fur all the time because they only light fires for magical reasons. There is a Quidditch pitch but no houses like in Hogwarts, boys either play on black or red, and anyone can play."

"Wait…how do they pick the players?"

"That's something you have to ask them, and of course you know Viktor Krum is on their International team."

"Yeah, I'm a fan." he wouldn't act like a dodgy school boy though; he'd do it right this time.

"Alright, finished?" Harry nodded. "Then let me do the dishes…"

"No." Harry stopped her. "I'll do them; you should take your shower you cooked."

"You sure?" he nodded. "Alright then get to it." she got up and left the kitchen while Harry went to work. He had the normal chores of a muggle boy, clean his room, do his laundry, wash dishes, even a few others but he didn't have to clean the entire castle. The castle had three house elves who knew the place good, named Rusty, Belle, and Halo and the oldest one was Halo who knew the castle from top to bottom. He wasn't too old but he'd been around since Charlotte was a kid.

'Done.' once all dishes were cleaned and dried Harry left to his own room to shower. Thankfully he had his own bathroom and the hot water wasn't too scarce for only one person to use at a time.

'Let's see…' he pulled out some clothes, and saw the black and red set of robes he'd wanted to wear. He had to make a good impression and that would start off with a shower and clean robes. His money and inheritance had been transferred to a branch of Gringotts here in Paris, it had the same name and was run by goblins but for some reason the goblins here were friendlier unless you cheated or stole from them.

Harry set his robes down on the now made bed and left to take a quick shower. He had a good bathtub but now wasn't the time to relax and lounge. The water was running by the time he got there, and he stepped into the shower after removing his night clothes. It was nice and hot, oh this was amazing.

_An hour later:_

After a proper tidying up and quick looksee Charlotte and Harry were both dressed and ready to head for Durmstrang. Luckily it was a day for studying so neither of them would worry about students getting in the way, but that wasn't an issue.

"Alright, my Harry you look absolutely handsome." Harry's hair was combed out and his robes were on nice and straight plus his glasses. Charlotte had her hair loose but straightened plus a small barrette with blue and white flowers holding her hair up half way, and she wore a set of light blue and white robes.

"Is it going to be cold there?" Charlotte produced two furry jackets, with matching hats.

"Your school ones will be warmer I hope."

"Thanks." Harry smiled. "So how are we getting to Bulgaria from here?"

"Easy, we use this, oh and the school isn't exactly in Bulgaria it's in between Norway and Sweden; luckily though the students are required to learn some English so you won't need to worry about foreign language unless you choose a class." she pulled out a long silver pocket watch with the Durmstrang symbol on the back. "All the students have one, the ones who live outside of Bulgaria at least. It will take us directly to the grounds, but to get in we use this." she pulled out a silver key with Durmstrang's symbol on the top. "This will open the gates, and each student has one with their initials engraved in them." she handed it to Harry. "Both of these will bond with your magic, so only you will be able to use them."

"Is it permanent?" she shook her head.

"When you graduate the magic fades away, so it becomes a memento of sorts. Keep those on you at all times."

"I will, but how do we…?"

"Open it up, wind the switch three times, press the button at the top, and then close it." she took his hand and he did as told. Once the watch closed they were whisked away onto some rocks, and stood in front of a snowy mountain. "Hold up the key Harry." Harry pulled the key out and the rocks began to move, showing an entrance inside the mountain.

"Wow."

"Told you, secretive." they stepped inside and Harry a high four story building behind some black iron gates. It wasn't as big as Hogwarts like Charlotte said, but it had a good bit of ground everywhere. "Let's go." they walked up to the gates which opened, and coming their way was a man wearing black and white fur robes with a young boy a little older than Harry wearing the same but brown and a blood red uniform.

"Ahh Lady Prewett welcome." a thick accent, but still understandable; the man had a goatee with the colors black and grey in them, but he didn't look much older than fifty. He had short hair, and a golden eagle cane to hold him up.

"Hello Lord Blagorodna, you look well." they shook hands.

"This is him?" the man looked at Harry; he seemed kind with those soft brown eyes.

"Yes, this is my son Harrison Prewett, Harry this man here is Headmaster Anton Blagorodna. And this lad here is his aide, sorry what is your name?" the boy bowed.

"Boris Blagun miss." he had short curly brown hair, but he was about sixteen. "Welcome to Durmstrang."

"Thank you." Harry bowed back.

"Come inside, we can talk in my office." they followed Anton inside, and his aide left to his room which was actually on the second hall from Anton's office. They entered a big oval shaped office decorated with photos of former headmasters of the school including one large portrait of the first headmaster, or headmistress Nerida Vulchanova. There were bookshelves everywhere, along with a few crystal balls the size of a man's hand, a closet with the Bulgarian Quidditch Team Poster on it, and a large oak desk with some photos and a set of scrolls and quills on it.

"You cleaned up Anton." Charlotte joked.

"I always do when expecting company." Anton let them sit and offered them candies, but they declined. "Now, young Mr. Prewett, tell me what are your best skills?" Charlotte told him what questions to expect, so Harry had some answers.

"I am an excellent flier, I'm good with the dark arts and defense though I do need more schooling, and with better studying I can do well in my classes."

"Ah, a future academic lad, I like that. Charlotte told me you were on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor, I was seeker."

"You might have some competition there lad, Viktor Krum always gets seeker on the red team here but he does love a good game." he expected that. "I must ask you lad, are you bad tempered?"

"I wouldn't say so sir, unless someone pushes me to show my temper I don't bully anyone."

"Good, we don't tolerate violence in this school. Despite our reputation for learning Dark Arts we have a zero tolerance for bullying. You are a half-blood am I right?" Harry nodded. "Just asking, and so far you seem to delight me. More will be told through your lessons, and you will likely have some classes with the older boys."

"Understood, but do I have to shave my head?" Harry touched his hair.

"As long as it doesn't grow past your chin you are fine son." Harry laughed. "Now…here is your schedule. Shouldn't be too much different from the one you had at Hogwarts." He handed Harry a scroll, and he was right it wasn't very different other than a few classes.

_**Monday:**_

_Defense against the Dark Arts 8:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m._

_Dark Arts Training 1:00-3:00 p.m._

_Potions 3:30-4:30 p.m._

_**Tuesday:**_

_Ancient Runes 9:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m._

_Magical History 11:00 a.m. -12:30 p.m._

_Divination 2:00 p.m.-3:30 p.m._

_**Wednesday**_

_Free Morning Period_

_Potions 10:30 a.m.– 12:00 p.m._

_Defense against the Dark Arts 1:30 p.m. – 3:00 p.m._

_**Thursday**_

_Charms 8:30 a.m. – 9:30 a.m._

_Ancient Runes 10:00 a.m. – 11:30 a.m._

_Potions 1:30 p.m. – 2:30 p.m._

_**Friday**_

_Transfiguration 9:00 a.m. -10:30 p.m._

_Ancient Runes 11:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m_

_Free afternoon period_

"Dark Arts training is only once a week?"

"Yes but only until your last year, then you'll have it twice. We teach it for two hours a day, and then the defensive spells and hexes come mostly. It's a strict class though, so you'd best be prepared. Quidditch games are Saturday afternoons, but you can try out anytime in the week as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies."

"So if I do fine in class I'm allowed to play?"

"Yes, and you should notice you have a couple of free periods as do the rest of the students. Those are for studying, but also for you to rest. You can spend them exercising with the others, but it's all up to you. Breakfast is at seven o'clock each morning for an hour, lunch hour starts at noon, and dinner is at five but if you require snacks the school has access to a local sweets shop for you to purchase snacks."

"Thank you sir, but I noticed that there's not a class for Care of Magical Creatures."

"We don't teach that until your fourth year, like Hogwarts you will graduate in your seventh year and you will have final exams, your grades up until then will be on your class assignments and homework. Your classroom numbers are on the bottom."

"I understand."

"Good, you will start Monday but we will expect you to be settled in by Sunday. Your uniforms will be in your room and I have already notified your teachers plus I will send someone to help you learn your way around. You will have a map of the grounds as well, and areas marked in red are forbidden to students."

"Thank you again sir."

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Not at this time sir."

"Very well, Lady Prewett?"

"None thank you Anton." Charlotte smiled.

"Then I shall thank you both for coming, it was good seeing you again Lottie and I look forward to having you Mr. Prewett." they all shook hands.

"Good day sir." Harry left with Charlotte and they left the grounds straight through the gates. "How do we get home?"

"Wind the watch twice and open it." Harry did so, and they were back in the living room of Prewett Castle. "How do you feel about your schedule?"

"Not sure, but I'll learn it."

"Excellent, oh look your books have arrived." some packages were on the sofa, along with some parcels from a shop in France that made fur coats. Charlotte levitated them to Harry's room, and then pulled off her own coat.

"It's cold in there a lot isn't it?"

"It is, but it warms up from time to time; now how's about some lunch?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm a bit tired, but I'll eat."

"Alright, turkey or ham sandwich?"

"Turkey please."

"Follow me." she led him into the kitchen where Rusty was setting out the items needed to make sandwiches. "Thank you Rusty, go on and eat."

"Merci mistress." Rusty bowed.

"Make it how you want sweetheart."

"Thanks, but I should change first don't you think?"

"Oh don't worry about it I can take stains out of anything." she nudged him. Harry made himself a turkey sandwich with all the trimmings and Charlotte made herself a ham sandwich. "Now Harry, how do you feel about this so far?"

"Alright, a little nervous but alright."

"That's expected; hopefully your guide will be nice."

"What'll you do while I'm gone?"

"I'll write to you, and I'm going to do a little digging. There's something I need to look into about your godfather Sirius Black."

"Why?"

"Harry…he's not the man you think he is. I know that earlier this year Arthur told you about how he was a follower of Voldemort, and then you found out he was the one who betrayed your parents. I have seen the visions, but without solid proof I can't do much."

"You're going to help him?"

"I may have to, once I find Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew, but he's dead."

"No Harry, he isn't. He's been appearing in my visions but I can't figure out where he is, so I need to ask for some help with a friend in the British Ministry. For now though, I want you to focus on your new school and fitting in, don't let this ponder your mind."

"I won't, unless I realize he was innocent I don't want anything to do with it." Harry took a bite of his sandwich.

"Alright, now when you're done eating you can go rest after you clean your room. I need to have a private word with Ignatius, but I will take you out shopping for a new broom. Your old one looks nearly worn down."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to, besides I want to see just how good you are as a flier. I'm good myself, but we can fly over the city tonight if you want." Harry's eyes brightened at that.

"I'd love that."

"Excellent, we'll even take Hedwig and Wingers with us. Though I will warn you, Wingers likes to show off."

"Fine with me." Harry laughed. He felt good already, Charlotte was being a great guardian to him and she treated him good. In a way she was like Molly Weasley, but he wouldn't say it aloud.

'We'll just see how it goes.'

_**Hope you liked it, now Harry has an idea of what his school will be like. I made the schedule up as I went, but it's not very different from a Hogwarts one.**_

_**Next chapter Harry starts at his new school, and he makes a couple of new friends plus a rival. I'll also throw in a spot for Molly and Arthur when they sit down with their kids and show them the consequences of what they did to Harry. Might do a spot for Snape too, or that will be with in the next chapter.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. New Beginning

_**So here is a new chapter, this story's been on my mind lately so I figured why not give a fourth chapter before I go to another fic? **_

_**Now this chapter has Harry starting off at his new school, making some new friends and a rival so he'll have a semi-normal day. He will meet Viktor here, but they won't talk until later. In the middle I've thrown in a spot for Molly and Arthur, and this chapter is going to be split in half so Harry's classes will come in the next chapter maybe even a spot for Quidditch.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few days later, Sunday:_

"Harry, Harry are you ready?" Charlotte called Harry from the hall. He was busy making sure all of his things were packed in his new trunk including his new Nimbus 2002 broomstick. He had his uniforms all freshly washed and neatened up, plus his school books and some other items.

"Almost." classes wouldn't start for him until tomorrow morning, but today he would get settled into his dorm. Charlotte would see him off, but she wouldn't be going inside she had a meeting with someone at the Ministry.

"Best hurry now, Anton is waiting."

"Coming!" he closed his trunk after packing his last bit of clothing. He rolled it onto the floor, and grabbed Hedwig's cage to meet Charlotte in the hallway. "Ready."

"Good, let's be off. You have your key and the watch?" Harry nodded. "Take them out, and remember." Harry opened the pocket watch, wound it three times, pressed the button, and then closed the watch. They were whisked away outside the mountain, and Harry held up the key revealing the entrance. Charlotte walked with him but stopped at the gates.

"I'll write to you tomorrow evening." Harry hugged her.

"See you do, I'll be looking forward to hearing about your first day. If you need anything tell me." she placed her hands on his face and kissed his head. "You're such a handsome boy, with beautiful eyes."

"Thanks." they hugged again. "See you later." he walked through the gates with Hedwig and his trunk, and right at the front doors stood Anton and a tall boy with cropped black hair and tan skin.

"Hello again Mr. Prewett."

"Hello headmaster." Harry bowed. "Who's this?"

"This is Devon Burdick; he'll be the one to give you a tour of the school today."

"Nice to meet you." Devon bowed.

"You too."

"Well now boys, run along I have a few things that need to be done." Anton let them in first, and then they parted ways.

"Your room is on the fourth floor, follow me." Devon led him to some stairs, but Harry levitated his trunk since his arms began to ache. The walk upstairs wasn't too long even for four floors, but they went up past some other students who gave Harry some odd stares but nothing bad. On the walls there were pictures of old photos of the Quidditch teams, even the international team going back generation, and some family pictures of old students and others.

'It's all about history here.'

"Like it so far?" Devon asked.

"Just a small tour, but yes."

"If you want you can let your owl out up here." Devon pointed to a window. "There's a spot in the barrier where our mail birds fly out, but they always find their way back."

"What do you say Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted in response. "Hold on girl." Harry set the cage down and let Hedwig on his arm before lifting her to the window. "Have fun, come back tonight." Hedwig hooted and Devon opened the window letting her fly out.

"Nice bird."

"She is, first good present I ever received." the memory came in quick, when Hagrid showed Hedwig after getting his wand.

"Here we are, the key you have is the key to your room. Use it." Devon led him to a bedroom door, had the number 412 on the front. Harry used the key to unlock the room, and despite the distance between door rooms the room itself was rather big, almost like a master bedroom.

"Whoa." It was colored with warm browns and whites, it was nice and inviting. There was a large bed at the end of the room, a closet in the left corner, a white cushioned couch in front of a small brown wood coffee table, with two matching armchairs, a large chest of drawers and even a mirror next to a big window with light brown curtains. It was elegant.

"All of the rooms are like this; it used to be where only the top floor had rooms like the ones you see in fine hotels. Bathing is done in the room at the very end, it's got showers and even a large tub but you only use the one on your floor."

"Understood, anything I should know?"

"Well you aren't allowed in other rooms without permission, they have wards on the halls at night so you can't sneak into another. If you have to use the loo it won't go off, but if you touch another's door it alerts the teachers. Curfew is at nine, but until ten thirty you can at least visit your neighbors."

"Do the others gather anywhere to talk?"

"The study hall, but that's mainly for school work. If you want to mingle with the others, then you would be better off walking the trails around the pitch. I'll show you later on, do you want some help unpacking?"

"Nah I can get it."

"Okay, well just set your trunk down and follow me."

"Sure, where is your room at?" Devon pointed to the eighth door on the right.

"Room 420, and in case you ask Viktor Krum is in the room next to yours." Harry's eyes widened a bit.

"Next to mine?"

"Yeah, a lot of guys wanted this room but they don't get to choose. Here put your trunk away and I'll show you the main hall. That's where we eat." Harry set his trunk down next to his bed.

"So how old are you?"

"Fifteen, you're what thirteen?" Harry nodded. "Eh don't worry; we don't really have age issues here. The younger students sometimes stick together but in their second years they start hanging out with some of the older ones though not the higher ones. They usually stick with their own age until maybe they befriend us thirteen or fourteen year olds." they began to walk back down the stairs.

"This is a workout every day." Harry laughed.

"That's what we all think, the more you walk on these stairs the stronger your legs get. Oh yeah all the classrooms are on the first floor, but it's kind of tricky with the rooms since some are conjoined."

"Makes sense."

"They all have signs though, the professors are all different. The strictest one is old Kouras, he's our potions professor and he's been around since my father came here."

"Strict how?" Harry almost thought back to Snape.

"He just wants things done correctly but he's not mean or anything. If you mess up he'll make you do the whole thing over and keep you after class, or just give you extra homework."

"Good thing I've been reading up on potions then." it was true, in the last few days Harry had been looking back into his subjects so he could do better here than at Hogwarts. He would struggle if needed, but he wanted to boost his grades.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah but don't ask me anything, I'm still learning and I'll read more tonight."

"Do you have a copy of your schedule?" Harry pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to him. "Wow, my Monday is the same and so is my Wednesday and Friday. I can show you the ropes if you want."

"Umm…" Harry thought he was a bit overfriendly, but he didn't get any bad vibes from Devon. Normally he could tell if someone was evil or good, but after being shot down by his traitor friends he wasn't sure what to think anymore. "Yeah sure."

"You okay? You seem a bit hesitant…?" Harry frowned.

"Let's just say I haven't had any good experiences with making friends."

"Well don't worry, no one here would bully you; Headmaster Blagorodna doesn't allow it plus most of the guys here are nice." Harry stared at him skeptically.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, granted some of them are snobs but none would go as far as bullying. We may have a reputation for learning the dark arts, but we're all like family here."

"Family…" Harry looked away. "I don't really have a lot of family."

"Why not? That woman who was with you isn't she…?"

"My adopted mum, she took me in last week. She's been good to me too, I just…well I don't have very many pleasant memories of family." Harry thought back for a moment to the Dursleys but immediately dismissed the thought.

"Oh well, I thought she looked a bit young. Hey you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Follow me I'll introduce you to some people; I'm sure you'll like it here better than Hogwarts." they walked into the main hall and Harry was in fact introduced to several other boys about his age or Devon's. Most of them seemed nice, but at the corner of his eye he caught Krum himself staring at him.

'So far so good, but we'll see what happens with the teachers tomorrow.'

_Meanwhile, Dumbledore's office:_

"Molly, Arthur welcome. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you Albus, we just came to speak with our kids."

"Yes I understand, I knew those howlers you sent wouldn't be enough." they had written that morning saying that they wanted a word with the twins, Ron, and Ginny. Molly had been terribly upset with them, not understanding why they would abandon Harry like that. She loved the boy like her own, and she didn't care if he was Severus Snape's son Harry proved to be a gentle soul. He'd helped them constantly, even when he didn't have to but he did and they did this?

"Albus, is it true that you knew?" Arthur was angry too, and seeing him angry was a rare sight he could be as bad as his wife or worse.

"Yes." Dumbledore was still plagued by his own actions, his eyes barely twinkled anymore and his usual cheery attitude had gone down. "I knew Harry was Severus' son but unfortunately after Voldemort died Severus wasn't ready for a child. If he were I would've let him take Harry but he could barely make it through the day without crashing."

"So instead of putting him with a proper wizard family you put him with those damned Dursleys?" Molly knew Harry wasn't happy with the Dursleys and she suspected abuse, but she could never get Harry to talk about it.

"Molly, I did a lot of things I'm not proud of and this is one. I'm doing everything I can to find the boy, but so far nothing has come up."

"So you really don't know where he is?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"We do know he has a new guardian, but who they are or where he is we cannot figure out. Whoever has Harry doesn't want him to be found." they figured he'd say that.

"But he's alive right?"

"As far as we can tell." that was a slight relief. Molly only hoped that Harry was safe wherever he was, but she wanted him back as well. "Shall I give you some privacy to talk to your children?"

"Please." Arthur nodded.

"Very well, you can use my office…" a knock came at the door. "That must be them now." it opened and Minerva appeared with the twins, Ron, and Ginny. Percy had nothing to do with Harry, but he didn't help either.

"Hello Arthur, Molly."

"Minerva." Molly glared at her children, and they all looked a bit fearful.

"Minerva, I think we should go see Severus. Give them some privacy." the two professors left them alone, that's when it all came out.

"How could you? How could you do this to Harry?" Molly was seething.

"Mum, he's a death eater's son." Ron tried.

"What difference does that make? You should know him Ronald, Harry wouldn't hurt anyone. He saved Ginny's life and he loaned us money for your school supplies, not to mention all the times he stood up for us!" she was getting close.

"But you always said Slytherins were evil! Snape is a Slytherin!"

"But Harry is a Gryffindor as was his mother; you can't hold his parents' mistakes against him! You abandoned him, and he slit his wrists because of you!"

"We didn't know he would try and kill himself!" Ginny started. "We just couldn't believe he'd keep it from us!"

"HE DIDN'T KNOW!" Molly screeched even Arthur flinched. "Harry never knew Snape was his father, Albus never told him. I'm…I can't believe this."

"Mum." the twins spoke up. "We didn't know what was going on." that was Fred.

"What?" Arthur stared.

"We knew something was wrong with Harry but we couldn't find him, then we heard Wood cut him from the team but everyone kept quiet. We didn't even pay attention to the rumors…"

"It's true, mum we didn't know what happened until Dumbledore called us up here." George looked grieved. "We never would've hurt Harry…and when Dumbledore said he tried to kill himself we…"

"Couldn't believe it, we'd been so busy with everything else we didn't see Harry hurting. We could've done something." Molly saw both of her boys were telling the truth, she had thought the twins had been the same but they didn't know.

"How did you not hear the rumors?" Arthur asked.

"We were busy with Quidditch and school, trying to make up for our last exams but…" Fred had tears in his eyes. "Dammit we should've helped him!"

"Fred, George are you telling us the truth?" the twins nodded.

"We swear on our lives mum." they both said, and a mother always knew a liar when she saw one.

"Mum when they find Harry we'll make things up to him." Ginny tried.

"No you won't, after what you did you, Ron, and Hermione have no chance of reconciling with Harry. Wherever he is, I just hope he is safe and he's making TRUE friends." hence the word true. She always considered Harry one of her own since she first met him, now she just had to hope he was alright.

"No! No we'll make it up to him!"

"Ginny enough, when and if Harry returns you are not allowed anywhere near him. When you get back to the Burrow you are both going to work your hands to the bone. And you'd better hope Harry is alright, or there'll be more consequences."

"How can any of you stand up for him? He's the son of a death eater!" Molly had enough and slapped Ron across the face, making him stumble a bit.

"You can forget about a new broomstick Ronald Weasley; we were going to give you one for your birthday but after this no. It's bad enough you left Harry alone, but to not feel any remorse after he nearly died…it's disgusting. Go back to class; we'll see you in the holidays." Fred and George nodded after giving Molly and Arthur hugs, but Ron and Ginny left without another word. "Arthur…I haven't felt this way since we lost…"

"Shhh…" Arthur pulled her into his arms.

"It's like I've lost one of our children, ever since Lottie left."

"I know, but you heard Albus Harry is alive somewhere. We just have to hope and wait, maybe when he returns we can talk to him." they both wanted Harry to know they didn't blame him for anything; none of it was his fault.

"Let's get home, I need to make dinner and you have the late shift." They left through the floo, and Molly spent the rest of the day thinking about Harry.

_Durmstrang, the next morning:_

_6:30 a.m.:_

Harry awoke the next morning when the clock in his room went off. He had gone to bed the night before at ten, but only after he managed to get away from all his new classmates who seemed to want to know him. Other than Devon Harry seemed to have befriended three others named Nikolai who was fifteen , Gerald who was fourteen, and Maximus who was thirteen; all boys he'd be sharing most of his classes with.

'Time to get ready.' he got up out of bed and went to grab his uniform from the dresser. He would take a quick shower first, dress, and then get down to the main hall for breakfast. Devon agreed to meet up with him, but he'd see.

"Morning Harry." speak of the devil there he was with his own uniform.

"Morning Devon." Harry walked with him into the showers. Four other boys were there; including Viktor Krum who had his back turned. "Ahhh…" the shower's hot water felt good in the morning.

"You ready for your first day?" Nikolai came in.

"Ready as I'll ever be." a quick wash and he dressed into his uniform. Devon and Nikolai walked with him down to the main hall and grabbed some seats. It was already near seven, and the tables were all set with fresh breakfast food.

"I will tell you now Harry that you will love DADA this morning, our professor is one of the best in the country; he took on a miniaturized Opaleye once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it was more of an award for us doing well on our exams." Nikolai laughed. "He's amazing."

"Sure is, and if you need tutoring he gives it on Sunday evenings for an hour per student." Maximus sat next to him.

"Or set you up with a volunteer student, Krum does it a lot when he's not at Quidditch practice."

"I see." they ate breakfast and talked about most of the teachers, but right as Harry got up to get to his first class he bumped into someone.

"Excuse you." the boy he bumped into was a tall blonde with curly hair and green eyes.

"Sorry." Harry tried to move, but the boy wouldn't let him.

"You should say 'I apologize for bumping you good sir'." from his accent he was French. Snobbish too from the gel shining in his hair; he was almost like an older version of Draco Malfoy.

"Let him be Jean, he's new." Maximus stood next to Harry.

"New or not he should learn some proper manners."

"My manners are fine thanks, I said sorry and I'm also sorry if my apology isn't to your standards." Jean rolled his eyes.

"Hmph, you newbies are all the same. What part of the gutter did you come from?" Harry held his tongue.

"I'm Harrison Prewett; I live in Prewett Castle but I am originally from London." Jean stared at him.

"Prewett Castle, that's impossible Lady Prewett hasn't any children nor is she married." so he knew about the Prewett family.

"I'm adopted; therefore she's my adoptive mother. Anything else you want to ask or annoy me with?" Jean's face turned a little red but when Krum came up beside him he became all starry eyed.

"Is there a problem here boys?" he looked between them.

"Nothing Viktor, just trying to teach this newbie some manners is all." Jean smiled almost seductively.

"Really, because I think his manners are fine considering he apologized to you." the smile faded.

"Yes but he was quite rude about it."

"No Jean you were, now go sit back down before your cowlick comes back." Jean's hands flew to his hair in fear before running out of the hall and the others laughed. Yes he was definitely like Malfoy. "Sorry about him."

"It's fine, I've seen and met worse."

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Viktor Krum." Krum held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Harrison Prewett, call me Harry."

"You said you're from London, why not be at that school…Pigwarts is it?"

"Hogwarts, and I did go there but I transferred here. Reasons are my own."

"Fair enough, what class do you have first?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

"So do I, come and bring your friends." Maximus, Gerald, and Devon all stood near him. "I see you've made quite a few."

"Surprised me as well, shall we get going?"

"Follow me." Krum led them to a classroom just two doors away from the hall. On the door it had a golden dragon breathing red fire carved into the wood. They entered, and the whole classroom was huge with many small magical creatures in tanks and cages, including a Grindylow floating in a huge tank at the front behind the desk. Desks were lined up in two rows, with a long empty row for the professor to walk.

"Ah welcome everyone, come on in." a man with dark brown hair and a short beard, maybe mid-thirties greeted them. "Take a seat, and we'll begin class in ten minutes."

"That's Professor Snipes, I think this will be your favorite class mate." Maximus whispered to him.

"Hope so." it was a start.

_**Sorry I had to cut it here, just wanted to start the rest of Harry's day in the next chapter. **_

_**He'll have a chance at Quidditch, and even a small conversation with Krum but nothing serious yet. I'm thinking about putting a place in for Charlotte to see what she's up to while Harry's at school. No more flips back to Hogwarts though, not until it comes to where the Triwizard Tournament starts. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Friends

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, hope this chapter will satisfy you until the next one comes. I'm glad the fic is well liked, I honestly didn't expect it to be this popular **_____

_**Now this chapter picks up a little after the last one, where Harry gets a chance to show off his skills and catch the eye of Viktor Krum. Nothing serious will happen yet, because Harry needs a chance to feel at home first. Before we go to him though, the first half is going to be about a spot for Charlotte looking into some things about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew with a friend's help.**_

_**Oh yeah before I forget some people have Ignatius' name confused with the Peverell brothers, no that's Ignotus Peverell, and Charlotte has no connection to them.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In the streets of London, Irish Gold Pub:_

Charlotte Prewett stood in the streets of the slummiest part of London, stood with her dark cloak covering her face to keep herself from being noticed in the alley she was waiting in. She stood next to a pub full of drunks and mongrels, not a bad place to hide but to keep clear out of until the drunks came out with the prostitutes. In broad daylight no less, this spot was secure from any wandering eyes of the British Ministry, least until nightfall.

'He'd better not be late.' she had been waiting for almost ten minutes, expecting someone to meet with her and soon otherwise she would return to Paris.

"A magical blessing stands before me, or is it a dark shadow that wishes to kill me?" the voice of the man she knew caught her ears.

"About time, I thought you would be late." he wore a dark hood as well, but his sandy blonde hair gave him away.

"Forgive me if I kept you waiting, I was occupied at the moment." she knew what he meant.

"How are you?"

"I've been better, but fine."

"How is the dog?"

"He hates being pent up in the house, but he's fine otherwise." Charlotte nodded.

"Have you found anything at all?" she had been working with this man since before the year began, they both knew a truth and they had been working underground to find proof.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to go on, but I keep my eyes open for clues. The rat disappeared, Merlin knows where he is."

"The rat is in London; in my own 'research' I have discovered that he is in fact a pet. I saw a cage and food in a tin as if feeding any average rodent pet. He could be with a wizard family, tell me do you know of any who would keep a rat for a pet?" Charlotte hated rats, frankly because they freaked her out but each time she saw one it wouldn't get away unscathed.

"Hmmm…" the man's eyes widened. "The Weasleys, they have a rat that's been around for quite some time."

"Really? Perhaps you should look into it, but do nothing brash. We can't risk anyone finding out right away."

"I understand." If they found the man they were looking for they would have to find a way for him to be caught by aurors. "How is your son?"

"He's doing well, he's adjusting slowly but from what I have heard he's made some new friends."

"Excellent, that's very excellent."

"Does graybeard know?" the man shook his head.

"None of them know, so far it's gotten to the point of all regret. The little carrot top will not shut up about it."

"She is delusional."

"Yes, but for now it seems things have calmed. I worry for it, but as of now there's nothing anyone can do."

"My son is well protected, you can count on that. If anything were to happen I would see it, and I will tell you now by this time next year something will happen." he understood her power, and he knew what she was capable of seeing.

"Don't say another word of it, until later."

"I was about to suggest that, now…seeing as you haven't had a proper gathering in a long while…after we bring the rat to justice, why not join me for Christmas?"

"Miss…."

"Please, it will be good for you to get out of London. Paris is very beautiful in Christmas, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Charlotte had been alone most of the time in Christmas, but she volunteered at shelters and children's hospitals muggle and magical so she wouldn't be alone the entire day. Now she had a son who needed all the family he could get, so this man needed to come.

"Your offer is very gracious, so I will accept it. Christmas is still a long way away though."

"Gives you more time to work out the plan and you will contact me if you find the rat."

"I will do so, now I must return. Poor Paddy doesn't like being alone." he tried to turn around.

"Wait." Charlotte pulled a purple pouch from her robes. "Here, you'll need this." she tossed it to him, and when he opened it his eyes widened.

"This is…?" Charlotte had given him an entire pouch of galleons, with a total of seven hundred. She had enough money from her father, more than what she knew to do with.

"You will need it that should be enough to last a while. Now go, I need to get back and you can't leave the puppy alone in that house. Merlin knows what he's doing…"

"Yes you're right, thank you." he turned again and disapparated from the alley. Charlotte waited a few moments to do the same, but ended up getting grabbed by a drunk who came out of the bar.

"Ey there sweetin…lucky gal…." he stunk of booze and sweat, and he was enormous like Vernon Dursley. He hardly had a hair on his head, and it was disgustingly greased up.

"Get off." she shoved him hard into the wall. "Muggles…" she disapparated after seeing she knocked the bugger unconscious.

_Back in Bulgaria:_

"Mr. Prewett, see me after class would you?" Harry's first class had gone well, he'd been able to show off some skills he'd kept hidden and learned from Charlotte, even Professor Snipes was impressed.

"Sure sir." all the others left but Maximus and Krum offered to wait for him. "Have I done something wrong?" he couldn't help but worry a bit.

"No no of course not! I merely wanted to ask how you learned such exquisite abilities, from your previous school."

"Um, no sir my mother…well adoptive mother she thought I should learn a few basics before I started here." Snipes smiled.

"She has the right idea; you did very well than most other students your age here. I think you'll be a good student here."

"Thanks sir, now I have to get going I don't want to be late to my other classes."

"Yes go on, I wouldn't want to mess up your first day here." Snipes seemed nice enough, he almost reminded Harry of Professor Lupin. When he had been hurt Lupin had disappeared and Harry didn't understand why. He didn't care though; at least he'd been gone before Lupin returned.

"Everything okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to compliment my first day here." Krum smiled.

"He's like that to everyone, so when is your next class?"

"Not until one, gives me two hours to do this work." he held up the homework Snipes gave, a report on the spells they practiced and a log book riddled with spells to make sure the students practiced for a certain amount of time each day until the next class.

"Well mine isn't until one either."

"Me either." Max said. "What's say we head to the pitch after we do our homework?"

"One hour for homework, the other hour for Quidditch, sounds good."

"Don't we have lunch though?"

"Oh yeah…okay we can go to the pitch at five, my classes are over by then." Krum suggested and the other boys nodded.

"Oh Viktor!" Jean came running up to them in the hall.

"Yes Jean what is it?" Krum was annoyed, it was obvious.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and the others for a game of Quidditch." he batted his really long eyelashes at him.

"I am afraid I cannot, I have classwork to do."

"But you always do your classwork in study hall, or at night."

"Yes but seeing as we have a new friend here I wouldn't mind waiting since our classes both end at five o'clock. We will take the pitch then."

"I see…well alright." Jean took off in a flash, flushed in the face with disappointment.

"Is he always so pushy?" Krum rolled his eyes at Harry.

"That's only a small amount, wait until later." Harry had to laugh, but followed the boys into the hall for a study period. Harry worked on his report with Max and Devon, while Krum helped out some of the younger students.

"They really like him don't they?" he noticed how some of the kids looked up to Krum, and he didn't seem to mind it.

"Yeah, but they don't really care for his Quidditch status. They like him as a mentor of sorts, even the teachers consider him a TA."

"TA?" Devon asked Max.

"Teacher's assistant, but he only does it because he doesn't have any siblings. Krum's an only child, he's always wanted a sibling or two but his parents can't have anymore."

"Why not?" Max shook his head.

"Can't say, not my place. I wouldn't ask either; he's very private about it." Harry knew what to do, keep out of personal business unless shared. He himself suffered, it wasn't like he was about to tell his friends that he'd nearly died and had been adopted by a seer, while everyone knew of Charlotte's prestige and family they didn't know she was a seer.

The boys all finished their homework from class, and ate lunch when it was time but right afterwards Harry had to head for his other classes. Krum accompanied him to his next one and to Harry's surprise the professor teaching the dark arts was a woman who almost reminded him of McGonagall. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, she had a thin face though she looked to be in her early to mid-thirties, she wore a long black and blue set of robes, and the look she gave him and the others was cold and hard like stone.

"You must be the new student, Harrison Prewett is it?" her voice was gravelly and dull.

"Yes, Professor…?"

"Mistress Montclair, I don't go by professor." she snipped at him.

"Forgive me mistress." he took his spot next to Krum, and Devon sat in the very back behind him. "She seems cross."

"She's strict and bitter is all, she's always been this way from what we know." Krum whispered.

"There's also that rivalry between her and your mum." Devon whispered, luckily class didn't begin for another five minutes.

"Rivalry?"

"They hate each other, I think it's because your mum's good friends with the European minister and several other politics, plus she actually lost her boyfriend 'because of her', or so she says." Harry's eyebrows rose a little.

"Yeah, apparently Montclair and her beau were dating for half a year and when he saw Lady Prewett he tried to seduce her and Montclair has blamed her ever since." Krum and Devon laughed. "But Lady Prewett nearly skewered the man when he accosted her."

"Wow." so now he would likely have another professor to hate him. At least he now knew Charlotte didn't take bullshit from anyone, she made that clear and this made it clearer to him.

"She hasn't dated since; she was really serious about the guy. Don't let her get to you though, she's just lonely and bitter so she doesn't exactly get mean unless it pertains to the lessons."

"Oh good, then I'll be sure to do well." he had heard some facts about the Dark Arts training; it was just a class to learn about dark spells and potions plus dark creatures. They didn't exactly do the dark arts especially if it were critical, but they at least learned about them.

"Any idea what she'll teach us today?" Devon asked Krum.

"The unforgivable curses from what I hear, she's been dying to teach that all year." Harry didn't know of those curses, but from the tone in Krum's voice they weren't good. Soon enough the rest of the class came in, including Jean and they all took their seats before Montclair turned back to face them all.

"Good afternoon boys, seems that no one is late today." the crossness in her voice was clear. "You all know we have a new student, young Mr. Prewett but we will see what he can do later."

'Yep, another one.' Harry gave an inner sigh.

"Now, for today's lesson we will be learning the three unforgivable curses. Can anyone tell me how many there are and why they are deemed so?" Devon raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Males."

"There are three, and they're unforgivable because they can put you in prison for life."

"Correct, now does anyone know what the curses can do?" Gerald raised his hand next. "Mr. Angelov."

"One is the Imperius curse, it's what some would call a mind-controlling spell. The castor can make you do whatever they wish, including kill yourself or someone else."

"Correct, and to make sure you all get an idea of what these curses do I will be the one to demonstrate. Luckily for me I have approval by the Ministry and the headmaster to do so." she pulled out her wand and then summoned a black rat from the cage that squeaked when she grabbed it. "Imperio." the rat stood up tall on its hind legs, and began dancing but squeaked loudly to stop.

'That's only a part of what the curse does.'

"Now this rat is dancing, but now…" Montclair moved her wand and the rat floated over a large cup of water conjured from her dictionary on the shelf behind her desk. "Hmmm…" she made the rat go into her hand it calmed down. "All sorts of witches and wizards claimed to be under the effects of this curse, especially some years ago when a dark wizard named Voldemort had many people under his control." Harry felt his nerves harden at the mention of Voldemort.

"How would they be able to tell if they were lying?" Devon asked.

"Simple, the torture curse…it was not used to depict if they were lying about being controlled or not, but in use. That and the truth serum potion, Veritaserum, was used very frequently during those times." she pointed her wand at the rat. "Crucio." the rat squealed in pain, enough to make everyone in the room cringe. She only held it for a minute before she stopped.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"In today's lesson yes Mr. Prewett, but tell me…do you know of the last curse?" Harry didn't, but he could guess.

"Death." everyone stared at him.

"Correct…" she set the rat down. "Avada Kedavra!" a green flash and the rat was dead instantly. "The killing curse, only one person is known to have survived it. A boy by the name of Harry Potter in London, England…how we don't know, no one does. It was because of this he put an end to Voldemort, yet still no one understands how a mere baby defeated a powerful wizard like that."

'Shut up already.' she sounded like she was belittling him.

"He was a baby?" Jean asked in surprise.

"A year old from what I've heard, both parents dead at the hands of the dark wizard yet he lived. Oh well, perhaps in time someone will find out the truth." she wrapped the dead rat in a cloth and bag. "Either way, these curses don't have the names for nothing. The one who made them years ago was a man of great evil and it's because of him these curses are dangerous. My advice to any of you, never use them."

'Like that isn't obvious.' Harry about rolled his eyes.

"Now…since that is out of the way we will be practicing dark spells but not until next class, unfortunately the deal with the Ministry was that on the day I teach you the unforgivable curses is a day I give you an assignment but I decided on a pop quiz, safety measures and all. So here…" she used her wand to pass out papers, with twenty-five questions a piece.

"Oh great…" Devon groaned. "Her quizzes are tough, be prepared mate."

"You have until two o'clock to finish this quiz, when you are done I want you to turn your papers in on my desk and begin the assignment on the board. Now…start." once the papers were passed out everyone began, and while Harry could tell some of the questions were tough, he knew the answers.

'This might be a long class.'

_Later that day:_

"Damn, did you see the expression on Montclair's face when she graded your quiz Harry?" Maximus was laughing so hard his face was red.

"It wasn't that funny Max, but yeah I agree it was priceless." Devon laughed as well. "You and Krum scored the same, but no one's ever passed her quiz on the first try." Harry had made a high grade on that quiz, and Montclair looked as if he'd cheated but couldn't say or prove it.

"Indeed, an impressive first day. And Potions…well it's a shame the class was cancelled since Professor Quincy is out." they Potions class had been cancelled after DA training, but at least they had a report on Wolfsbane due next class. They all went to the hall and finished up their homework, and now they were going towards the pitch.

"Thanks Krum." Harry felt relieved he did well, it was a good start so far.

"Now…"

"Hey Harry why don't you go on Krum's team, we'll go on the opposing team." Harry stared at Max, Devon, and Gerald.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course they are, are you good at Quidditch?"

"Well yes, I played on the team at Hogwarts and I won my first game but it's been a while." that wasn't entirely true but still.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem here, which position do you want to play?"

"I was seeker, but if I had a second spot I could be a beater." Wood had told him that in his first year.

"Normally I play seeker, but if you wish…"

"Oh no, I've actually wanted to try being a beater for a while. Perhaps I could play seeker another time." Krum nodded.

"Alright then, follow me." he led them to some sheds and while he and Harry entered one the others went into the one beside it. Harry saw Quidditch uniforms put up, black and red like Anton had said. Krum pulled out two red uniforms and handed Harry one. "We'll be playing on the red team."

"Good, I like red." Harry immediately put on the uniform, and it fit nicely. Viktor tossed him a broom. "Oh I won't need that…accio firebolt!" Harry said and in just moments the broom came to him.

"A Firebolt, that's the fastest model ever." Krum eyed the thing for a moment.

"A gift from Lady Prewett, since my old one was broken." he still couldn't call Charlotte his mum, but she was the closest thing to a mum right now.

"I doubt mine is as fast as that, but it is still very quick."

"I'm sure it is, should we go?" Harry couldn't help but stare at Viktor's muscular body, he was quite handsome.

'I see why Jean is so flirtatious with him.' Viktor was dressed in no time.

"Off we go." Krum summoned his own broom and they flew out of the shed and onto the pitch. Several more boys in black and red uniforms were waiting on the pitch, including Jean. "Good afternoon guys, Harry's going to join our team."

"Him?" Jean stared at Harry. "I'll bet he can't even fly well."

"Jean enough, he's going to be a beater for us today. This is just a practice round anyway; the real game will be on Saturday."

"Oh believe me I can fly just fine, I was a seeker beforehand."

"I think he can do it." Devon, Gerald, and Max were all in black uniforms. "I'm playing chaser here with Gerald, and Max is going to play keeper."

"Just don't hit me with those bludgers mate, last time I woke up after a month in the infirmary." Max rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright, we have our teams together. I will be playing seeker, Prewett will be a beater with Jean, Archimedes, Michalski and Andovin will be the chasers, and Falcor will be the keeper. Now…let's begin!" everyone flew up into position, and Harry hovered next to Jean.

"Let's see how good you really are Prewett." Jean smirked at him. The 'ref' down below opened up the box containing the Snitch, Bludgers, and Quaffle, while the other three flew off the Quaffle was thrown upwards and the game began.

The black team caught the Quaffle first and dodged most of the red team before scoring a goal. The red team caught it next but a Bludger nearly struck another chaser so Harry knocked it away. He flew around keeping an eye out for the other bludger, but so far it was calm other than the others tossing around the Quaffle. Harry heard a faint buzz by his ear, and when he turned he spotted the Snitch.

"Krum! There it goes!" Harry pointed to it and Krum took off after it. A bludger from the black team's beaters was hit, and Harry managed to knock it back but nearly fell off his broom.

"Nice one Prewett!" Andovin, one of the chasers and older boys called out to him.

"Thanks!" Max grabbed the Quaffle from Andovin's arms and flew towards the hoops, but when he threw it Falcor blocked it. Black team scored again soon though, and then again but Red team scored after them.

'This is actually more fun.' Harry spotted Krum still going for the Snitch, but the black team's seeker was right next to him. They continued to fly around while Black team scored three more times and then Red scored four more times.

"Krum look out!" Archimedes screamed when a Bludger went after Viktor. Jean knocked it away, but then it turned and shoved him in the chest off his broom. Harry went for him and helped him to the ground with a soft thud. He was unconscious, but breathing.

"Nice work guys!" Krum shouted to his team, and moved ahead in time to catch the Snitch. The whistle blew and the ref came down.

"Red team wins!" he shouted. Everyone got down and congratulated the others but Jean was carried off to the infirmary.

"He'll be okay." the school healer, and elderly witch but not very old said. "He just needs rest and we'll mend his ribs. He should be up and running by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks." Krum thanked her and she left. "That was good Harry, you're very fast."

"Thanks Krum."

"Maybe he can play seeker next time." Max pitched in. "If you'd played with that broom the game would've been over in minutes."

"I don't know about that, but hey whatever's fine with me." Harry stomach began to growl. "Oh…Merlin I'm hungry."

"Me too, let's go change dinner should be ready soon. We'll check on Jean later." the teams both went to change and head for the hall.

'Yeah, this is all I need.' Harry had a bit of a rocky start with some others, but so far this was definitely starting to feel better than Hogwarts.

_**Hope that was long enough for you, it took me nearly three days to get it done.**_

_**Next chapter will have more of Harry being part of his new group, and then I'll throw in a spot for Hogwarts again, I know I said I wouldn't but I decided maybe a few every now and again will work. Yeah I know Harry didn't learn about the unforgivable curses until he was fourteen, but I figured to introduce them now instead of later. **_

_**So Charlotte has a few friends underground, can you imagine what they're up to? Do they know where to find Pettigrew? Can anyone imagine how Snape is doing after all this? Or does anyone realize that Charlotte knows more than they think?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later! **_


	6. Talking

_**So I had the next chapter in my head and I just had to get it out. Idk why this keeps coming out it just does, and I need to write it before I forget.**_

_**Now this chapter starts off with a slight time skip so a little more insight on how Harry is doing with his new school and friends. More on his thoughts of how his old life went from bad to worse and now his new life is improving greatly. Before anyone asks Harry will pretty much reveal some of his secrets here but not too much, though in time he will at least to Viktor.**_

_**Also towards the end a spot for Snape and how he's taking all this, and someone did ask if there would be MPREG in this and there will be but not for a while.**_

_**I forgot to mention that this won't follow with the book in GOF, things will change in the case of Voldemort's 'return'. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_A month later:_

"Hey Harry, come on let's head to the pitch the team's practicing!" Harry was about to walk into his room to put his books away when Devon and Max came calling for him.

"Just a sec guys." he unlocked his room door and set his books and things down on his desk.

"You gonna play today or watch practice?"

"Just watch, kinda tired I stayed up late last night looking over that potions assignment." Quincy was a tough teacher like Montclair, but unlike Montclair he actually helped his students with their work it was his projects and assignments that were hard. Harry had finished all his assignments though, so he was free for the upcoming weekend. "Let's go."

"C'mon then." Harry had started Durmstrang just a month ago and he already felt at home after the first week. It felt much better than being at Hogwarts; the students here were mostly friendly though a few others were a bit more bullish but nothing out of hand. Harry got along fine with most of the students, except for Jean because despite Harry saving him from a broken neck he had still been quite cold about Harry's friendship with Viktor.

He wasn't half as bad as before, at least he didn't get to Harry's nerves personally like Malfoy had.

"Viktor playing?"

"Yeah, seeker for the red team as usual. I thought he'd take a break though because he's been at the books a lot lately, then he works out and it almost looks like he doesn't sleep."

"He is an international player y'know, so he has to practice for the team." it was true, Krum practiced with the professional team each Sunday from seven to ten at night. He only travelled with them during the summers though, seeing as he was still in school.

"Have you heard from your mum yet?" Charlotte paid a visit to the school three weeks ago after getting Harry's first letter. She was glad that he was adjusting well to his new school and life, and she promised him it would stay that way if he just kept being himself.

"Yeah, she's up and ready for the holidays to come because this year she has a surprise for me."

"That's a month away mate."

"I know, but she's eager about it all." Harry had actually grown accustomed to calling Charlotte his mother seeing as she was now his guardian and treated him like her own she earned the title. She had her own money, and let him have access to his own. She was good to him.

"I guess she's happy she has a kid to give love to, but she's still pretty young to adopt a kid your age."

"I know, but she's the best thing that's happened to me." it was true.

"Hey Harry!" Gerald came up to the group. "Thanks for your help on that potions essay, I owe you one."

"No problem, as long as you promise to help me in the future."

"Still I owe you." the boys went straight to the pitch and spotted the teams already practicing. Krum was in the air looking for the snitch, but when he saw Harry he waved. Harry waved back, and ended up with a small glare from Jean who was playing chaser.

Harry had grown close to all of his new friends, not too close but close enough for them all to trust each other. Krum on the other hand had caught Harry's eye multiple times, not just as a friend either. Harry had watched Krum for a while, and he and Krum spent a good deal of time alone when it came to Quidditch or classes. They seemed to be fine with each other's company, but as far as personal business Harry hadn't spilled any of his own secrets and neither had Viktor.

Either way Harry had a sense of goodness overcome him when he was with Viktor, more than the other boys. It was strange, but alright.

"Damn, Krum may be a pro but he's good even at practice."

"He plays as good as he does in an actual game, he's serious when it comes down to his career." Harry wondered if Viktor planned to continue Quidditch after he graduated, and if he did then it was his choice. Harry was still unclear of what he wanted to do with his own life, he had initially wanted to be an Auror but now that didn't seem right. He had time though.

"You think he'll continue after he graduates?" Max shrugged.

"Dunno, if he does then he'll make it a winning streak. Y'know mate, I think you should go pro."

"Nah, I like Quidditch and all but just for fun not career."

"You're really good though, almost as good as Krum when he first started."

"Thanks, but again it's not for me." Harry wasn't interested in a sports career, he felt better off being close to his home where he could start his own family.

'And be a better parent.'

"Whoa look at that!" Harry looked up in time to see Krum loop de loop in the air chasing the snitch. He flew up maybe twenty more feet and then took a nose dive straight to the ground, caught the snitch in his hand, and landed swift and smooth onto the ground. His teammates landed behind him with several cheers, and he tossed his broom aside.

"That was amazing Viktor!" Jean patted him on the back.

"That was nothing, compared to professional Quidditch that was mere child's play." Viktor walked over to Harry. "Harry how's about you walk with me a minute?"

"Um…yeah sure." Harry looked to the others and they just gestured for him to go. He followed Viktor down the trail, and while Viktor removed his gloves and goggles he had a smile on his face. "So what's this about?"

"Nothing truly, I just thought it'd be a nice day to take a walk and talk with a friend."

"Oh really? And what would you talk with me about?"

"Well for one thing I'd like to know you more, just because you fascinate me for some reason."

"I fascinate you?" that was a shock, well not much.

"Yes, there's just something mysterious about you it's intriguing."

"Mystery how?" Harry had a strange feeling in his stomach when he said that.

"Just that it always feels like you're holding back, like you don't want to get too close to anyone yet you don't want to stay away. It's almost unnerving." Harry frowned.

"There's a reason for that." they continued to walk until they stopped at a bench. Viktor offered Harry a seat, and Harry's frown didn't go away.

"Are you up to sharing?"

"I shouldn't bore you with my own problems."

"I won't be, besides the thing about problems is if you don't share or talk about them then you'll never know how to solve them."

"Really though, why would you want to hear my problems?"

"Well…here I'll tell you what; I'll share some of my problems if you share with me yours. How's that sound?" Harry figured he could at least share some, take some pressure off his shoulders.

"Alright, but only if you start and promise not to tell anyone anything I tell you."

"Deal." they shook on it. "Now, for starters I come from a high end family, and my parents…well they expect a lot of me."

"How so?"

"Y'know, good grades, professional player, good money in a great career the usual of me upholding the family name as the only heir…typical times in a pureblood family."

"Who's worse your mum or dad?"

"Well my mother would just want me to be happy, as long as I choose a good path for myself. My father…well he's strict and I believe that if he found out my secret he'd be furious."

"Your secret?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me something first."

'Figured he'd say that.'

"Alright, well for starters my parents are dead." Viktor frowned.

"I'm sorry, how?"

"They were killed by a dark wizard when I was one, and after that I was sent to live with my mum's sister who hates me to no end. Her husband and son were worse, they always belittled me and beat me up and she let them. Those two ate everything in the house, both as big as whales or large potbelly pigs, and she barely fed me." Harry cringed at the memory of the beatings, and the verbal abuse.

"Why in the…?"

"Muggles, my mum was muggleborn and her sister hated that she had magic in her blood. She took it out on me a lot, and often blamed me for her death."

"Why would they send you there?"

"I had no other family, or at least I thought I didn't." Harry wasn't sure that he should say it. "Alright tell me your secret."

"Okay then, I'm gay." Harry stared a little, not entirely surprised but not calm either. "My parents don't know as I said, they expect me to meet a nice girl and continue the family line even though wizards can conceive and give birth."

"Really?" that was one fact he didn't know.

"Yeah, it's because of our magic we can grow wombs and have children but some parts of our world are still very close-minded."

"I agree." Harry sighed. "Does anyone else know?"

"Well yeah most of them, but I can't say everyone. So…"

"Right…well truthfully my…father is alive."

"Alive? But you said…"

"The man who died with my mum was actually my stepfather, but it turns out he knew and still named me his heir. He wrote a letter to me telling me why, and I felt upset."

"What about your real father though?"

"My real father is a bastard, the lowest of the scum of the earth. I found out one day in class he was when we were working on familial blood potions, and when he found out he pretty much told me he hated me. Said he would never want me as a son, and I pretty much left it alone." Viktor stared at him.

"That's horrible, why would he do that to you?"

"He and my stepfather hated each other in school, but I suppose my stepdad was the real man because he was planning to tell my real dad about me."

"Never got the chance."

"No, and after I found out about it my supposed friends all left me. My real dad was actually a monster to all, including me. They thought I would be dark like him, so they abandoned me when I needed someone." Harry shut his face away.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Harry, you didn't deserve that." Harry reached to his left arm and pulled up his sleeve, showing his scar. "You…"

"I tried to die, but my mum saved me in time. I didn't want her to at first, but now I'm glad she did. My real dad, and all my ex-friends can all go to hell because I don't need them anymore."

"Now it looks like my problems are nothing compared to yours." Harry pulled his sleeve down.

"I don't know about that, but my problems won't end like that. Truthfully though, I don't miss Hogwarts or London now. My dad was actually the potions master, but like I said he was a bastard. I'm glad I left, and I don't plan on going back."

"Why would you?" Viktor patted his back. "Okay I'll keep this secret for you, and you'll do the same for me?"

"You got it." they shook hands. "You were right though, I do feel better."

"Yeah well, if you ever want to talk more just tell me."

"Thanks again Viktor, that was a big help." Viktor smiled.

"It's not a problem Harry, and you know what? It's your bastard dad's loss, anyone would be lucky to have a son like you." that actually warmed Harry's heart a bit. Viktor he felt like he could trust, more than he trusted Ron or Hermione, almost as if Viktor was as loyal as they came.

"I agree, now let's head back I'm getting hungry." Viktor laughed and the two boys made it back to the school.

_Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts:_

"Severus I'm sorry, there's nothing to go on right now." Severus Snape went to see Dumbledore every week to see if there were any leads on finding Harry, but for the last few weeks everything was at a dead end.

"There has to be something! He's been gone for a month he couldn't have just vanished into thin air!"

"Severus I've told you this many times already, Harry has a new guardian and whoever it is knows how to stay hidden. We likely won't find Harry unless he comes back, which I doubt he will." no one had stopped looking for Harry, but so far things had calmed down. Even Fudge couldn't find much with his connections.

"I can't give up."

"You don't have to, but Severus did you honestly think finding the boy would be so easy?"

"No, I just thought…" he didn't know what to think, he had wronged his son so horribly and now he was gone.

"We can only hope that wherever he is that he's safe and hopefully happy."

"What about Black? If he's out there and he has him…?"

"Severus we already checked that, so far there's been no sign of Sirius Black anywhere and if he did have Harry we'd know."

"Lupin could be hiding him!"

"Remus already told me he hasn't seen Black, he wouldn't lie about that. You know he was gone when Harry vanished."

"Yes but…"

"Severus enough, now do you really think Harry would want to be found after what happened? His friends turned on him, and his own father, you, you might as well have cut him yourself when you said those horrible things to him. You broke him."

"I know! I know what I did and I want him back, I need to find him!" Severus felt so guilty after Harry disappeared, he didn't mean those things he said he was just upset and angry.

"Well right now all I can tell you is that we won't give up, someday we'll find Harry but for now we have to go on. Go back to your rooms Severus, and get on with your lessons for the day. I will tell you if we find anything new."

"See that you do." Severus left the office without another word, but when he reached a corner in a dark corridor he broke down and sobbed. Thankfully it was dark and after hours so no student or teacher would hear him; he'd been crying a lot lately, but his students said nothing and knew nothing.

Severus realized he had hurt Harry badly, when he found out that Harry was his son and not James Potter's he went about it wrong. His anger came out at the boy and he regretted his words immediately after. He had tried to find Harry after that but he vanished and then when he heard Harry's blood was on the bathroom floor he felt as if he could die right there. So much blood, Harry was lucky to be alive at all wherever he was.

How could he do that to him? He had been angry at Lily and James but not Harry, and he made Harry try to kill himself. Now he found out Harry had another guardian and he had no chance of having his son back as long as he was Merlin knows where. He just hoped Harry was alright, he wanted to know if he was safe.

'I'll get him back, I'll fight for him if I have to.' he would do it, he knew that though his son would hate him he would prove to him he would be a good father. If he found him before he turned seventeen he could have a chance, but what if Harry's new guardian was better than him? How could he prove it then?

Severus wasn't the only one miserable though; the entire house of Gryffindor was suffering as well. They had no more Quidditch games; the other houses ostracized them, and even some of the teachers gave ones like Granger and Weasley the cold shoulder. Severus even made them do extra homework as punishment, but none of them knew why. Draco had even told Severus to his face he was a stupid fool for what he did, he may not have liked Potter much but he wouldn't condone any of that.

Molly Weasley sent him a howler at lunch calling him a failure as a wizard and a father, how he should've been lucky that Harry was his because he was a good kid, and how stupid and horrible he was for making the boy attempt suicide. She told him if he ever saw Harry and hurt him again she would skin him alive and he knew she would. The woman had been a mother figure to Harry; at least that's what he thought. She had every right to be angry with Severus; he just wished the entire school hadn't heard that blasted howler.

'I hope you're alright Harry, I swear I will make this up to you somehow. Lily…please forgive me, I didn't mean anything I said I was just so mad. I'm so sorry Harry, I'm sorry.' He regained his composure quickly after drying his eyes, and after he made it to his own office he sat down to look over the essays from his first years.

He knew he would have Harry back soon, and when he did he would do everything he could to make it up to him.

_**Well I certainly hope this was good for you, because I've got a little surprise planned for the next chapter. Did you like how Harry opened up a bit to Viktor but kept quiet on some things? Hope so.**_

_**Charlotte and Remus get a lucky break on catching Pettigrew, but of course Charlotte will stay out of the action until necessary. Will have a time skip in it for Harry, but not too much along; I will say like before this won't go completely with the book, I have a plan ready for Voldemort and I'll decide if he will truly return or if Charlotte will use her power to that advantage preventing it. Obvious though right? **_

_**Now if you want something to happen later on in the fic please tell me because I'm all ears. You can put in a request and I'll try my best to put it in, maybe an idea for Harry's return, confrontations with the Weasleys and Severus, romance for Viktor and Harry, or perhaps I can throw in something for the Krum family which I probably will anyway.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Hope Knocking

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, been really crazy going full time and all with my job, so updates are going to be slow for a while.**_

_**Now in this chapter Remus and Charlotte catch Pettigrew, so this will mainly be about freeing Sirius Black but Harry's part will come in the end. There is a slight time skip, but towards the end will be more of an update on how Harry is taking everything. I will say though, Remus will have to bring Dumbledore in but only because it would look strange if he did it himself with the Ministry.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A month later, Hogwarts corridors:_

A large, fat brown rat ran through the dark halls of Hogwarts, trying to find its way back to a certain common room. It had been chased by that ugly ginger cat again, and this time the cat searched until sunset making it difficult to run around with students everywhere. After all the students disappeared the rat slowly but surely took its course until it made a wrong turn towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"Gotcha!" the rat suddenly found itself inside a cage, and it was warded with spells. "Is this him?" aftera woman's voice a light was shined brightly on the rat made it squeak loud and flinch away.

"It is, he's missing a toe and he's much older than twelve." a man's voice, a recognizable one. "Let's hurry to my office, but first…" the rat suddenly felt sleepy, and then saw nothing but blackness.

_Remus Lupin's office:_

"He's out, won't wake for at least twenty four hours." Remus Lupin set down the cage with the rat, also known as Peter Pettigrew, asleep inside.

"Then by this time tomorrow you must take the rat to old graybeard and it will all go down from there."

"Padfoot will be innocent and freed?"

"Yes but with him gone it will make things a little complicated. No worries though, Madame Bones will do her job well." Charlotte Prewett pulled off her purple hood and glared nastily at the rodent. "Once the truth is found out Black will be freed and have everything he's lost back."

"I cannot tell you how…" she stopped Lupin.

"Don't thank me until it's done, I will stick around long enough for this to happen."

"True, you will know regardless right?" Charlotte nodded. "This time tomorrow morning, after breakfast of course, I will take this to Albus. My classes are covered for the day, but when I return they'll get a pop quiz."

"Of course, what better way to see if they learned anything?" they both laughed. "Tell me…how has the bat been acting?"

"He's quiet most of the time, but he snaps at the students for miniscule reasons. Dumbledore has about had it with him but unfortunately can't fire him without finding a suitable replacement." it was true, Snape had been going off the handle but Dumbledore warned him if he didn't stop he would fire him at the end of the term, though most of the students would likely appreciate that.

"Hmph, I could care less what happens to him." Charlotte had kept Snape out of her visions, but if it involved him possibly showing up to hurt Harry again she would act. "I must go, you know what to do and believe me it will work out as I've seen and don't forget the map."

"Alright." Charlotte disapparated from the room, and Remus Lupin set the cage down in his own quarters before getting into his bed. "You will regret what you've done Peter, I knew you were a coward before but this is lower than ever." he made sure the wards around the cage were intact, and went straight to sleep.

_The next day:_

"Remus…why on earth do you have a rat with you?" the day after the rat was caught Remus managed to get McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and even Snape in the headmaster's office. It wasn't even a minute after breakfast, and maybe Remus seemed a bit desperate but what else could he do to get their attention?

"We all have better things to do than look at a rodent Lupin." Severus gave a dark glare.

"Perhaps you do, but this isn't just a rat." the rat was awake and frantic. _"Petrificus Totalus!_" he went still as a statue. "This rat is the final piece of James and Lily's deaths."

"What rubbish is this?"

"Severus." Dumbledore gave a slight glare. "Care to clarify Remus?"

"I've been doing some research, other than looking for Harry but I was using James' old Marauder's map when I spotted a name, one of whom we all thought was dead."

"Marauder's Map…?" Minerva was confused.

"It was a map James made of the whole school, to keep an eye on things or cause mischief more likely but anyway the map shows everyone in the school and everywhere including old passageways. It never lies either, and it cannot be deceived." he pulled the petrified rat from the cage and set it on the floor. "Look at the rat closely, what can you see?" they looked in.

"It's balding…" Minerva saw.

"Yes and…?"

"It's fat." Flitwick said. "Old definitely."

"Anything else?" Dumbledore looked much closer, and then slowly looked up to meet Remus' eyes.

"He's missing a toe."

"Exactly." Remus pointed his wand at the rat again, and with a quick wave there stood a petrified Peter Pettigrew, alive and in the flesh. Minerva nearly shrieked but pulled out her wand as did everyone else. "Hold on…" Remus unfroze Pettigrew and the man dropped to the floor.

"R-R-Remus…S-Snape…" he tried to run, but Minerva managed to bind him with 'Incarcerous'. Peter continued to struggle but it was useless.

"It's impossible…" Minerva stared at him. "He was alive this whole time…"

"But how did we miss this?" Filius looked at everyone.

"Sirius Black didn't kill Pettigrew; my guess is that Sirius knew Pettigrew had sold the Potters out to Voldemort but when he went to confront him Pettigrew faked his death and has lived as a pet rat to the Weasley family for twelve years."

"Twelve years, all this time he was with them…oh my lord Albus…"

"First thing's first, Severus I don't suppose you have any veritaserum on you?" Snape was too shocked to move. "Minerva, summon Cornelius tell him it's about Sirius Black and tell him to bring some aurors with him. I have a feeling this is going to be a shocker for all of us."

"Yes."

"Filius you had best get to your classes, tell Minerva and Severus' first ones their classes are cancelled until tomorrow morning."

"No problem Albus, fill me in later." Filius and Minerva left off to do as told, but Albus stared at Remus strangely.

"How on earth did you manage to catch him?"

"Easy, follow the map." that was all he needed to say, now they just had to wait on Fudge to show up.

_Some minutes later:_

"They're here." Dumbledore and Remus stood still in the headmaster's office when Fudge, two Aurors known as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dawlish, Minerva, and Snape all came back in. Fudge gaped when he saw Peter, tied up and purely terrified.

"Albus what in Merlin's name…?"

"Cornelius, this is Peter Pettigrew but seeing as you might not be convinced Severus will administer some Veritaserum."

"Hold on!" Fudge stopped him. "How can this be Pettigrew, he was killed by Sirius Black twelve years ago?"

"He was found by Professor Lupin Cornelius, accidentally but found no less. For any questions I suggest you let us administer the serum so we can get this over with." Fudge nodded hesitantly, and after Pettigrew's mouth was wrenched open Severus administered the potion and forced him to swallow.

"Alright then…" Fudge looked to Shacklebolt, one of the best aurors on the squad. He stepped up, knelt down to Pettigrew's level, and put on a straight face.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." he tried to hold back but couldn't.

"When were you born?"

"June 7th, 1960."

"What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor." Kingsley looked up to Dumbledore.

"Looks like it's working." he looked back to Pettigrew. "Did Sirius Black betray James and Lily Potter?"

"No." he struggled still.

"Who did?"

"Me." everyone gasped at that.

"Why, Sirius Black was the secret keeper?"

"No, no we switched, he thought Voldemort wouldn't come after me but he did. He was a decoy, but the Dark Lord knew he wouldn't be swayed." Kingsley's eyes closed for a moment.

"Did you take the dark mark?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was afraid at first, but then I decided to stop being weak and I took the mark. I was always the 'lump of a boy' following after my friends while they got all the glory and everything else. Even Remus…" he looked up at Remus' angry eyes. "Was the smart one of us, and I know they liked him more than me. I was fed up with everything…" Remus looked ready to kill, but he held his ground.

"How did you fake your death?" Pettigrew gave up the struggle, and stared directly into Kingsley's eyes.

"Black confronted me that night they died, he told me…I was a traitor and he was going to turn me in. I took advantage of it all, and I blew up the area killing muggles and I severed my own finger. I took my rat form, and I've been a rat ever since."

"One more question, do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"No, I haven't seen him since before he vanished. I was there when the Weasley boy told him they weren't his friends anymore, and then he was gone." Kingsley stood up.

"I think that's enough." Fudge nodded and Snape gave the antidote to Pettigrew.

"Send the Dementors back to Azkaban, and take Pettigrew with you. Be sure he doesn't transform or get close to a wand, we'll have a trial next week."

"What about Black?" Dawlish spoke up. "He's still out there."

"Seeing as Pettigrew is the real traitor I suppose once word gets out he'll come forward. We will clear him, he will be compensated, and a free man."

"I'm surprised at you Cornelius; I would've thought you'd have him in Azkaban for escaping?" Minerva stared in awe.

"Well, it turns out that Black wasn't given a trial at all. Seems only fair we don't put one up when we have the real culprit here." Remus nearly snorted, Fudge just didn't want to take the blame for all that happened. After all most trials went through him, he didn't even hesitate to lock Sirius away without a trial. "Let's be off then, but if Black shows up do tell him to see Amelia Bones soon." now he was referring Amelia, knowing if he'd asked to see Sirius himself he'd never show up.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded and all Ministry officials left with Pettigrew in tow. "Well…that actually went better than I thought."

"Better? Forgive me headmaster but the only reason Fudge didn't lash out was because he's already at fault, he didn't give Sirius a trial and no one bothered looking into it until now." Remus had to say it.

"Be that as it may, he's free now so wherever he is he won't have to hide anymore. I'm pretty sure he'll go to you Remus, so if you see him please tell me."

"I will." old Sirius was actually hiding out in the Shrieking Shack, and Remus had been sneaking him food with trips into the city. He had a monstrous appetite so no one ever questioned the many snacks and meals he took, but he gave them to Sirius and he was appreciative of it. "Good day everyone." Remus left but tried to remain steady and quick at the same time. He had to send word to Sirius, knowing once this was done he could be free…and take a damn shower.

_Later that night, 9:00 pm.:_

Charlotte was waiting in the house she'd taken as shelter for the time she'd been back in London. It was in a muggle neighborhood near Hogwarts, but the school and any town near it was obscured from muggle eyes. She had bought the house some years before, but only when she came to London did she use it. It was small, like a cabin, with one bedroom and a bathroom with little furniture but it had enough food and a basement.

She was waiting on Lupin and Black to arrive, she knew once Black was cleared he'd want to know about Harry, but he would have to wait until Christmas time and that was only a month away from now. She knew the man had been through hell, but he had to recuperate for a while and regain his health.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Charlotte pulled out her wand, and went to the door slowly to be sure it was them.

"What creature befalls this night?" she whispered.

"Dark shadows loom over this land, but the light shines no matter how small." yes it was them, they had to use codes only they knew, to make sure no spies lurked around.

"Welcome." she let them in, and she could tell Black was cleaned and shaved. No more horrid dog smell, even if Charlotte loved animals Sirius' stench was overwhelming at times as told by Remus. "Are you both hungry?"

"I am." Sirius nodded.

"Here then." Charlotte unwrapped three chicken sandwiches she bought in town, the best ones she'd ever had. She also brought out three sodas, she hadn't thought to cook and it was late. "I also have cake for dessert, would've cooked but I forgot."

"Oh well, this looks great." Sirius dove into his food, and they ate in silence. Once they finished Charlotte served the cake but then the questions came. "How is he?"

"Doing much better, his headmaster has told me he's done well in his classes, and he's made some great friends."

"Is he still playing Quidditch?" Charlotte nodded.

"He plays pretty much all positions, but he loves being seeker and beater. Viktor Krum has taken a liking to him."

"Good, maybe he can go pro one day, at least for a year if he wants. When can I see him?"

"You'll have to wait until Christmas Sirius…" Remus answered him. "You still have to fully heal; your magic is a bit wonky too. You'll want to be in full health once you see him." Sirius frowned, but nodded knowing Remus was right. He'd already told him about Charlotte adopting Harry, and what happened after everyone found out the truth about Snape.

"You'll love Paris in Christmas Sirius, it's lovely and beautiful plus you'll get to spend the whole day with your godson." Charlotte knew Sirius would be good for Harry; he would need his godfather back before anything else happened.

"Does he know about me?" Charlotte nodded.

"He doesn't know everything, but he knows you were innocent and I'll surprise him with your return."

"I can't move to Paris though, if I just up and vanish after all this everyone will think something's amiss. Besides I need to get back and find a home to live in."

"What about old Grimmauld Place?" Remus asked, Sirius hadn't been there since he ran away.

"It's probably in horrid shape, knowing Kreacher it's likely rotted away."

"Perhaps, so just get a new home. You can visit Harry as often as you wish in the summer."

"Really?" Sirius almost couldn't believe it.

"Well yes, he'll need you and I've seen with you back in his life he'll be able to heal better. So yes, you can stay at the castle up until New Year begins because that's when Harry will return to Durmstrang."

"Will I be able to write to him?"

"Only if you're careful." he understood why. "You know how the Ministry is with letters. So you're cleared now?" she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, a free man at last. They gave me 50,000 galleons for my wrongful imprisonment, but I gave some to Remus."

"For?" she had already given Remus some money, why need more?

"I'm actually trying to save for a home of my own, one far out in the country, but suitable for someone like me." he meant the lycanthropy.

"Remus don't start, you aren't evil and you don't hurt innocents. Now you two are more than welcome to use this cabin until you can find a good home. Don't worry about rent either, because I know you won't like being around muggles for very long."

"Maybe not but I know how muggles live." Remus laughed a bit, his mother was a muggleborn and his father was pureblood.

"Either way boys, this is a new beginning for you both."

"Yes…it is." they kept talking about what to do for the holidays, and they all knew once Harry came home it would hopefully be his best Christmas ever.

_Durmstrang Institute, Harry's bedroom:_

"Hey Harry mate did you finish the report from Montclair?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Almost, here look it over for me please?" Max handed Harry his scroll and with a quick skim over Harry nodded.

"Looks good, but work on your penmanship a bit."

"Duly noted, wouldn't want another D on this again." he finished up the last bit of his essay, and all the other boys finished as well. Max, Devon, Viktor, and even a friend of Viktor's Bernard Bertram were all in Harry's room to finish up their homework for the weekend.

Harry had been in Durmstrang for a few months now, and he still couldn't compare it to Hogwarts. No one judged him here, no one worshipped him over some stupid reputation, and no one faked being his friends hell even Jean seemed to be alright with him but they still quarreled a bit.

"Someone pass the tarts, and the juice I'm starving." snacks went around.

"Oh…sorry guys I gotta go I need to finish up studying for that Potions exam. If I get another A my dad will skin me." Devon got up.

"What's wrong with an A?" Max asked.

"He's tired of me getting A's, I need to get EE's or O's from now on or he won't let me go to the Quidditch World Cup this summer."

"Oh, well get to it!"

"Seeya tomorrow!" Devon grabbed his books and ran out the room.

"I gotta go too, forgot I have that extra credit from potions so I need to get moving." Max stood. "See you guys."

"G'night!" he left and then Bernard left just wanting to get to his room. Only Harry and Viktor were left, but no tension in the air.

"Well that was fun, you tired too Harry?"

"Not really, you?"

"Eh, not really." they laughed. "I'm glad you like it here, you have definitely brought life into all this."

"Well I don't know about that but thanks." Harry got up to sit on his bed. "You know Jean would be furious if he found you were here."

"He'll get over it, it's no secret that he likes me."

"Yeah well he's annoying when he blames me."

"Even so, he'll get over it." Viktor sat on the right side of Harry.

"Why haven't you ever returned his feelings?" Viktor sighed.

"Because he's too feminine for me, if he were a girl I think he'd be like a spoiled princess." he shuddered a bit.

"I see what you mean." Harry laughed. "I'm surprised you don't have any relationships stashed away."

"Well that's because I haven't found the right person, see when I find the guy I want I want it to last and not just be a fling or have my heart torn out. I want to find a soul mate, but it may need to wait since I have so much going on."

"Really? I can understand your reasons though…but what kind of guy do you like?"

"You really want to know?" Harry nodded. "Well, he has to be smart, funny, cute of course, loyal, friendly, like Quidditch, but most of all…trusting and loving."

"And those are hard to find aren't they?"

"Yes, but there…there might be one I can think of." Harry stared at him. "He's not as tall as me, but he's new, he's intelligent, he's a kickass Quidditch player, but most of all…he has the most adorable green eyes I've ever seen."

"Viktor…are you…?" Viktor leaned in.

"It's you Harry."

_**Uh oh surprise cliffy! I know I didn't plan on the two getting together for a bit but they can start off slow can't they?**_

_**Well now that Sirius Black is freed we can only imagine how Christmas will turn out to be. That will take place in the next chapter, Harry gets his first real Christmas with a family that loves and cares for him. Might mention something on the other Weasleys not sure yet, and a little fluffiness for our boys.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Christmas

_**Very glad you guys are enjoying this so far, and before you keep asking about plans for the Triwizard tournament I do have a plan for that but it still has some work to be done. You don't have to worry I have a way to let Harry be with Viktor when the time comes.**_

_**Now, this chapter will have more on Harry and Viktor's growing relationship but mainly going to Harry having a first Christmas with his true family. We'll also see something of Severus at the end, but it might be depressing so be prepared.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Durmstrang grounds, Christmas Eve:_

"You're still here Harry?" Harry stood outside the gates of the Durmstrang Institute with his trunk and broomstick waiting on Charlotte to pick him up. Viktor was about to leave as well but spotted Harry beforehand.

"Yeah, mum's running a bit late but she should be here any moment."

"Oh, well here." Viktor produced a wrapped package from his furry robe.

"You didn't have to get me anything, I haven't gotten you…" Viktor stopped him with a hand.

"Don't worry about it; I just wanted to get you something nice. Don't open it until tomorrow though, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Viktor kissed his head. "So I'll see you in two weeks?" Durmstrang gave the students two weeks off for the holidays, but they all had homework assignments to turn in afterwards.

"Yeah." Harry blushed, ever since Viktor confessed to liking him they had decided to keep things slow for the time being. Harry did like Viktor, but he didn't want to open up too much yet.

"Well…have a happy Christmas and tell your mum I said hello." Harry nodded.

"I will, thanks." Viktor turned with his trunk in tow and left through the barrier. He got into a carriage and waved at Harry once more before it left with him inside. Harry waited five more minutes before Charlotte came through the barrier wearing a long white robe.

"Harry!" he ran up and hugged her. "I'm sorry I was late, had a few last minute things to handle for your homecoming." Harry smiled.

"It's alright, I didn't wait too long." she pulled out her wand and shrank his trunk and broom. After they settled into his robe pockets she turned around and held his hand before pulling out a clip.

"Ready?" Harry nodded. Charlotte clicked the clip open, and they were whisked away to Prewett Castle. "Home again, got you an early Christmas present inside."

"Really?" Harry stared at her like a kid being told they could open one present before Christmas.

"Yeah, but this one was too big to wrap." she led Harry inside, and when they got into the grand living room he saw Professor Lupin and a man he recognized as Sirius Black his godfather.

"Mum…?" Harry was unsure of what to do.

"We can't have Christmas without your godfathers now can we?" Harry stared back at the two men, and Black was the first to approach him.

"Harry...Merlin's beard you've grown up." he had tears in his dark eyes.

"Sirius…" Harry took a moment to look hard; the man did look familiar even before the wanted posters were put up. He remembered him holding him, playing with him, and laughing with Lily. "Padfoot…" Black's eyes widened.

"You remember that name?" Harry nodded.

"That was your…nickname."

"How do you remember that? You were only one the last time we were together."

"I just do…guess seeing you in person made me remember." Harry shocked everyone but putting his arms around the man, squeezing tight. Black…Sirius hugged him back, and Harry heard him sniffle a few times.

"Alright Moons you owe me five sickles." Charlotte laughed and Harry saw Lupin walk over passing her some coins.

"What?"

"We had a bet, I figured you'd hug Sirius after you saw him but Moons here thought you would wait until Christmas or later." Lupin laughed.

"Professor, what're you doing here? Not to be rude but…?"

"Harry, I'll just give it to you straight and I don't know how you'll take this. Your godfather and I are together, we were at least before your parents died." Harry pulled back to look at Sirius.

"It's true pup, Remus is my soul mate, regardless of his condition he and I are closer than blood. Hell he's even helped me through the hardships after they let me go."

"Let you…you're free now?" Sirius nodded.

"Free to live and free to enjoy life with you and everyone else I love." Sirius hugged him again. "Remus and Charlotte told me what happened and Harry…you should know that we knew James wasn't your dad." Harry stared.

"He told you?" Sirius nodded.

"I know you got his letter, but you know he loved you like his own right?"

"Yeah, he took me in even if he knew I wasn't his son. He loved me."

"Enough to give his life for you." Remus pitched in. "There's more to it though Harry."

"More how?" they let him sit down.

"James…he had a condition that kept him from being able to conceive children, or at least trouble. He had a low sperm count, his parents had him checked when he was fourteen and they knew he'd likely never have an heir. There are treatments for it, but even then things were tough with the war going. When he found out Lily was pregnant he was happy, and even when she said the baby might not be his he didn't care." Remus sighed.

"James had a big heart, as arrogant and snooty as he was, he had a heart the size of a dragon. He just wanted a family of his own." Sirius hugged him again. "When you were born it was the best day of his life." Harry smiled, but held back tears.

"I'm glad he loved me, I just wish he'd be here now."

"Harry James will always be with you." Charlotte sat down. "So will Lily, I know I can't replace your real mother and Sirius and Remus can't replace James but we are your family now. You won't have to worry on us leaving you, we would never hurt you."

"I know, I know and I'm glad. I don't' care about what happened before now, I have you guys and my new friends at Durmstrang…what more could I need?" all the adults smiled.

"It doesn't matter to us that you're a Prewett now, the Prewetts are a good family. You'll always be a Potter Harry, regardless of blood."

"Yeah, good thing too."

"Alright, now go show your godfathers around while I see to dinner…and I want you in bed early tonight because I have a whole day planned for us tomorrow. Make sure you say hello to Uncle Ignatius."

"I will, thanks mum." Harry and his godfathers went upstairs into his own room, but not before spotting Ignatius' portrait. "Hello sir."

"Hello lad." the painting smiled at him. "You look so much better than I last saw you."

"Thank Charlotte for that, has it been lonely while I was gone?" Ignatius shrugged.

"A bit, Charlotte freeing your godfather and all, but not so bad; how is your schooling coming?"

"Pretty good, I'm doing better at Durmstrang than at Hogwarts."

"Excellent, keep it up and you can put Hogwarts to shame." Harry laughed.

"I thought you'd like the school."

"I did, but it has become too corrupt with stereotypes on students in their houses. Parents these days don't understand equality, but the children don't bother to see otherwise. Oh well, I'm glad you're doing better laddie."

"Thanks Ignatius." the portrait smiled again, and Harry left with his godfathers.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Charlotte and Harrison Prewett all spent the evening together like a real family. They ate dinner, enjoyed some double chocolate cake with milk in front of a warm fire while Sirius and Remus told Harry all sorts of stories when they were teenagers playing pranks, messing around, James trying to be tough in front of Lily as a huge dunderhead, or an arrogant toe rag as she put it. Once the stories finished Sirius cleared his throat so everyone could listen.

"So now that I'm freed, I can do what I want. I was actually considering moving out here but…"

"Dumbledore and the others would suspect." Harry said. "They could follow you here and take me back."

"Even if they did Harry they would have to have permission from the European Ministry, and the Minister and I are good friends. Seeing however that the adoption is legal, it would take a long while to drag it out in court."

"Even so…I wish you could live here." Sirius smiled.

"I will visit as often as I can pup, and I'll write to you. Remus…he's not going to continue being professor after all this."

"But you love that job." Remus smiled.

"I do, but I don't want to be there with Snape and Dumbledore both watching me like a hawk. Sirius has enough money to support us both, but I do hope to find work one day."

"As the last living Black heir I have quite a fortune behind my name, I don't intend to use it much though…just for living expenses and all. I might try and get a job somewhere since my record is expunged."

"As what? An Auror?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I would love that, but working under Fudge when he was the one who put me away without a trial…I'd be signing my own death warrant." he sipped his milk. "Wow…it's already near eleven." Charlotte glanced up at the clock.

"Oh yes, Harry time for bed."

"Bed? So early?" Harry put on a fake pout.

"You're going to need plenty of sleep tonight; we have a big day planned for tomorrow." Harry couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, but he would settle for a good night's sleep.

"Okay." Harry kissed Charlotte and hugged his godfathers' goodnight. Going back upstairs he pulled of his robe, and climbed into bed. Something about all this felt so right, so at home, but as Harry took off his glasses and began to drift off to sleep he couldn't help but feel a tiny hollow spot in his heart.

_The next morning:_

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Harry awoke to the sound of pounding on his door, and the voice of Sirius calling him. "C'mon pup it's time to open your gifts." looking at the clock Harry saw it was near seven.

"Five more minutes…"

"Five minutes nothing!" Sirius opened the door and yanked the covers off him. "Get up get up get up!" he started bouncing Harry's mattress.

"No, sleepy." Harry put a pillow over his head, but he heard Sirius sigh.

"Alright then." Harry heard a few steps going back but as he was about to fall back to sleep a cold splash of water hit him hard.

"YAAAHH!" he yelped and fell out of bed. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Had to get you up didn't I? C'mon breakfast will be ready soon and you have many presents to open." Harry's head jerked up a bit.

"Many?" he hadn't expected that.

"Of course, now get up or I'll start opening them for you." Harry grabbed his glasses and ran down to the den where the tree was. He saw Charlotte still in her night robes, along with Remus and in between them was a huge pile of gifts.

"What the…are those for me?"

"Of course they are Harry, who else would they be for?" Harry looked and saw three other piles, all smaller than his but still a good bit. "Go on and start, we'll wait."

"Okay." he waited for Sirius to sit down before opening the first present from Viktor. It was a gold and silver medallion with a Phoenix carved on the front. It was as big as a muggle religious medallion, easily hidden under his clothes. "Wow…"

"Who's that from pup?" Sirius saw it too.

"It's from Viktor Krum." Harry put the medallion back in the box it came in and set it to the side. The next few he opened were from Remus and Sirius; they gave him some books on special potions and dark magic but rare editions only given to exclusive clients, some new Quidditch protective gear, his own golden snitch with his name in it, a small dragon skin travel bag with an extension charm on it, but when Harry opened up the last gift from them his eyes widened a little.

"We wanted to save that one for last, James would've wanted you to have it." it was a compass, an old, golden compass. "That's been in the Potter family for generations, it can detect magical auras and cores of those you seek. In order for it to work you just need to say 'Show me the way to…' and the name of the place or person you seek and it'll point the way. It only works for those in the Potter family, adopted or blood wise. Belonged to James' great grandfather and he got it from his father."

"It's…" Harry lifted the compass up, and opened the case. Inside was an arrow with magical signs all around, and attached to a gold chain that could be used for a necklace or clip. "Show me the way to Charlotte Prewett." the compass arrow spun once before it pointed directly at Charlotte. "Show me the way to Sirius Black." it pointed at Sirius. "Wow…"

"Keep that on you at all times Harry, you never know when it might be useful." Remus winked.

"Yeah…thanks but how did you get it?"

"James asked me to keep it in my vault just in case anything happened to him; figured it'd be better if I gave it to you this year."

"Thanks Sirius, Remus." he hugged them, and went back to the rest of his gifts from Charlotte. She bought him clothes, expensive ones but they were comfortable enough to wear around every day.

"Do you like them Harry?"

"Yes thanks, they're nice." She even got him a special potions kit to practice with at home.

"I'm glad you like them…but there is something else." she moved a large box out in front of her, and Harry heard a meow inside. "Harry…this is for you from all of us." she moved a cloth off the front and Harry found himself staring face to face with a silver Bengal kitten. Charlotte opened the cage door, and the cat went straight to Harry.

"Wow…" Harry couldn't believe it. He saw that the cat had big green eyes like his, and it liked him already.

"She would make a good pet for you, besides Hedwig." Harry looked around. "Don't worry she's fine, she checked on you this morning and then took off for a flight. Should be back by dinner and speaking of which…once all the gifts are done we are going to eat breakfast and shower, then we're going to see an ice-skating Christmas show, we'll have lunch, then we'll be going on a sled ride into the woods with hot chocolate and s'mores after, then we'll go into Paris to watch the parade, and after dinner…a Christmas lights' show tonight." Harry's eyes widened big.

"We can do all that today?" Charlotte nodded.

"Have it all planned out for us, took a bit to plan but it'll work won't it?" Harry nodded.

"I'd love it."

"Alright well then let's finish opening gifts, but Harry…what are you going to name your kitty?" the kitten purred in Harry's lap, and after a few moments he picked a name.

"Emerald, for her eyes." he pet her small head, and she purred again.

"Sounds like she likes it." Sirius laughed. "I may be a dog, but I won't chase a cat."

"Not after the last time when that stray nearly ripped out your left eye." Remus laughed and Sirius blushed.

"Dumb animal couldn't take a joke." Sirius grumbled.

"Alright, Charlotte go on and open yours." they all opened their gifts, all getting nice things needed and nice ones for good deeds. Charlotte was happy, and so were Harry and his godfathers. They spent the rest of the day as planned, Harry only wished it didn't have to end so soon but at least for the next several days he would be with his family.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts:_

Severus Snape stayed in his own quarters all through Christmas Day, too depressed and angry to enjoy the celebrations with the rest of the staff. Dumbledore had stopped by with a plate of food saying he needed to eat, and left a gift of Severus' favorite sweets but he hadn't touched them. He ate the dinner, but didn't taste it. He didn't feel anything anymore, he was numb inside.

If he had been better to Harry he would have him here, having a true Christmas with his son. He knew he shouldn't be reliving everything like a fool, but he couldn't go on not knowing where Harry was. He wanted him here, but it was useless to wish it.

Severus wasn't the only one upset though, he had heard from Dumbledore that the younger two Weasley children would be spending Christmas here at the castle instead of going home. Molly Weasley let her older children go, but as punishment for the others she sent them gifts but said they weren't going to participate in the family celebration. The Granger girl went home, but her parents were angry with her and had made a scene at the school with their disappointment.

He still couldn't understand how the entire house of Gryffindor had turned on Harry like that, yes Severus had a reputation but how could it affect his son? Surely they all knew the boy wasn't evil, not like he'd thought, he didn't hurt anyone. He was also upset that his Slytherins would do the same, so he punished them with extra homework and docking points like he should've been before.

'Oh Harry…' if he hadn't played favorites none of this might've happened. He should've been fair to the students, he had been blinded by his own hate for Gryffindors and the other houses that he helped his son get hurt. He should've been better, he could've been better but he wasn't.

'I'm sorry Harry, I know I've said and thought it too much but I am sorry.' what would Lily think if she saw him now? Hell what would Potter even think? Black had been freed by the Ministry, Pettigrew caught and Black was now touring in Europe with Lupin for the holidays, yet they both had intent of finding Harry somehow. Lupin even told Dumbledore he would leave to find Harry, hell Black was still his godfather so who else would do so?

Somehow he knew he would see Harry again, but it would take a long time, years maybe, for him to gain his son's forgiveness.

_**Hope that was good enough for you all! It took me three days to write this one out.**_

_**Next chapter we'll see more of Charlotte's visions taking place, a plan in action for when and if Voldemort returns. I know it's probably soon to tell the plan for Voldemort's 'return', but it'll be a portion of what's to come. After that I'll throw in more on Harry and Viktor's growing relationship, and in the chapter after that Harry will get a chance to meet Viktor's parents.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
